Learning to Love: Dragon's Indignation
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A month has passed since their conversation with Bobby; and when Mal is given a choice what will she do? Even if it means that it would put her in a difficult situation? Let's find out! Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I really can't wait to see what you think of this next part of our story; this wasn't even meant to be part of our series. It came to me when I was writing the proposal in this series and I decided that I wanted to see where this would take us. I hope you enjoy it, much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A month had passed since my phone call with Bobby and a few things had changed since then. I had put my notice in at the art gallery the next day; and it felt strange that I was going to leave this part of my world behind. I knew that part of me would miss it; but I had to give it up so me and Ben could live our lives together as a royal couple. When we got married my life was going to get so much busier; and I understood this. I was ready for this; and no matter how bad Ben felt about me doing this he was always going to be worth it.

I was just leaving my office; nearing the end of my last ever week at work and I couldn't help but smile when I saw that Dawson was stood next to Ben's limousine waiting for me. However then a sinister reminder then came to me; I knew that Ben had a very busy day today – but he still would have text me.

"Hello Lady Mal" Dawson smiled as I stepped up to him as he opened the car door for me.

"Hello Dawson" I answered happily. "How are you today?" I questioned.

"Very well thank you" he replied. "And yourself?" he returned.

"Very well, however-" I began. "I am concerned about Ben" I admitted.

"How so?" he questioned in concern.

"I haven't heard from him since this morning" I explained.

"Oh" Dawson said as his face dropped. "I know he had been very busy today; I haven't even seen him at all today" he explained.

"I see" I nodded. "Well I will get to the bottom of this when I get home" I added as I climbed into the car.

"As you wish Lady Mal" Dawson smiled before he closed the door behind me. After I had pulled my seatbelt on I then pulled my phone out of my pocket and tried to ring Ben again; when I heard his phone go straight to voicemail I sighed at this as I cancelled the call. I was actually beginning to think that there was something wrong; that or I had really done something. But when I thought about this morning and everything was ok; me and Ben had woken up earlier than we normally did and we talked aimlessly as we cuddled tightly together. Ben had even walked me to his limousine and wished me well on my day – so his current behaviour was catching me off guard. And I just couldn't wait to arrive at Auradon Castle so I could see what was going on.

* * *

As soon as I walked into Auradon Castle I walked straight into Ben's office and I felt into further confusion when Ben wasn't there – in fact it looked that he hadn't been there all day.

"BEN!" I shouted. "BEN!" I called out when I ran out of his office and started to run from room to room to find him. I started to feel my stomach fall into further panic when I started to realise that Adam, Belle and no staff were nowhere to be seen. "What on Auradon?" I muttered to myself. "Adam! Belle!" I shouted and I froze still when there was no response. I then heard muffled voices upstairs and I quickly ran upstairs and followed them into mine and Ben's rooms and I gasped at what I saw.

Adam, Belle and the rest of the staff were bound and gagged on the floor; and unfortunately for me Ben was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I ran forward and began to untie Adam and Belle, who had been tied together.

"They have taken Ben" Adam advised sadly as he rubbed his wrists before slowly standing up.

"Who!" I exclaimed. "Who has taken him?" I fired at them as the three of us began to untie the staff. Who in the right minds would kidnap the King of Auradon? I knew one thing; they harmed a single hair on his head I would make them pay! Dearly!

"We don't know!" Belle cried. "They had balaclava's on" she advised shakily. "They left you a note" she advised.

"Where?" I quickly asked you and Belle pointed to mine and Ben's bed and I looked over and saw a note waiting for me. After I finished untying Chip I then ran towards our bed and quickly picked up the letter; opened it to read:

* * *

_"Mal,_

_We have your beloved King; do not get the police involved as we will know. _

_We will be in touch soon; we very much look forward to speaking to you._

_Do not do anything stupid or drastic; we would hate for anything to happen to your pretend lover boy._

_A friend"._

* * *

I froze in panic; someone had taken my Ben away. I suddenly felt sick; because of me Ben was at risk. I had no idea who had done this but I was going to do everything in my power to find out. They were really messing with the wrong person here; I balled my fists up creasing the letter in my right hand as I started to feel all my evil urges start to kick off. When I moved to Auradon I had promised myself that I wouldn't fall into my old ways but I knew that no one or nothing was going to stop me. And unfortunately for whoever had done this they were going to feel my full wrath and I would tear every single part of this kingdom apart to ensure my Beast's safe return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome back! I can't wait to share this story with you. I am sorry that it has taken a long time to get these chapters to you; but as you can tell I have worked very hard to get my stories down on my FanFiction. If all goes well as you are reading this I should only have three series left to work on. Anyway enough of the waffle, let's jump back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**Content warning**** for violence and suggestion of rape in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I felt my eyes start to lazily roll as I started to feel my body once again; I started to remember what had happened but it was just a blur. I had been sitting in my office when a group of six masked men ran into my office; and they quickly overwhelmed me. I couldn't remember anything more after that as one of them hit the side of my head, causing me to black out.

I then tried to move but I started to panic at the fact that I was currently restrained and blindfolded. My mind then started to wonder where Mal was and I hoped that she was safe. If they had done anything to anyone I loved I would make sure that they paid very dearly.

"Oh!" I heard a chilling and deep voice say which made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "It would appear that our guest of honour is awake" they sang darkly.

"Whoever this is you are all in deep trouble" I grimaced; and the room then fell into dark and evil laughter.

"Why don't you shut up!" I snapped.

"You don't call the shots here" another deep and dark voice say. "We do" they urged.

"And you are going to learn this" the first voice pressed. "Even if we have to beat it into you" he warned me which caused me to take a couple of deep breaths in to steady myself. "Heck!" they exclaimed. "We are going to beat it into you anyway" they laughed.

"What do you want?" I muttered as I balled my fists up.

"Oh!" the second voice said as I heard footsteps and a door open which told me the others were now leaving the room. "Someone is learning quick" they noted.

"We want what you have" the first voice said as whoever else had been talking to me also left the room.

"Which is what?" I spat.

"Mal" they answered back smugly.

"No!" I exclaimed as I started to struggled against my bindings. "I'll give you anything but her!" I called out; there was no way that I would give them Mal. She was mine; mine and only mine and I would protect her until my dying breath. "Please?" I begged.

"Oh I like this" they voice laughed. "Continue to beg" they teased. "It will only make it more fun for us" he mocked. "We might even bring Mal here, have our fun here" he warned me and I froze. No! They couldn't do that! They could do whatever they wanted to me but not Mal! Never Mal!

"You dare-" I started.

"WHAT!" they roared; and I felt a force abruptly connect with my right cheek causing my head to swing to the side harshly as they punched me.

"URGH!" I groaned out in pain.

"Don't you threaten us!" they spat. "I will do what I want!" they snarled. "Mal is meant to be mine, not yours!" he growled. "And I will show her this" he urged and I froze in shock and fear when I suddenly recognised the voice. Bobby! Bobby had went to these extremes to try and take Mal away from me. I really didn't know what to think in this situation; there was no way that I would ever give him Mal. And fingers crossed Mal was safe! She had to be! I couldn't bear it if he had her as well!

"And believe me-" he spat again which broke me out of my train of thought. "Your Majesty!" he sneered. "I will give her a good seeing to" he sang joyfully. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "She might put up a fight at first" he laughed. "But I know Mal" he muttered; and I felt the warmth of his breath which told me his face was inches away from mine. "I know what she likes" he chuckled darkly. "And needs" he added bitterly and my mind started to spitefully show me Bobby trying to force himself onto Mal. I had to do something! I needed to get free and protect my Queen! "She will be begging me for more!" he laughed gleefully. "You would never know anything about that would you!" he mocked harshly.

"I do!" I urged as I struggled against my bindings once more. My mind then went onto his texts that he sent Mal around a month ago - this is why he was doing this! Not only did he want to take Mal away from me; he wanted to make me pay for telling him to back off!

"Ha!" he laughed back. "Don't make me laugh!" he snarled. "If you have slept with Mal she has had to fake it with you!" he spat. "How can you satisfy her?" he jeered. "Look at you, you are pathetic!" he shouted and his voice echoed around the room. "Why Mal would ever want you? Over me!" he snapped.

"Because she loves me" I muttered as I continued to try and get free.

"Ha!" he spat at me. "She doesn't love you" he told me bitterly. "She loves me, she wants me, she settled with you!" he chanted. "Sorry to break it to you" he sang happily. "This is only going to end one way" he added gleefully. "Mal with me, not you! Never you!" he shouted again.

"You are wrong!" I dared to mutter.

"Hmph!" I heard him grunt; the room then filled with silence for a few seconds before I felt his left fist collide with my right cheek. My neck cracked as my head flew to the side and I gasped and grunted in pain. However before I could regain my composure Bobby kept striking my face in a pattern, left, right, left right. Every time I grunted and shouted out in pain; I let myself go numb and let my mind wander onto Mal as he continued his assault on me - I just hoped that she was safe, and this is how it needed to stay. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her - and when this was all over I was going to make Bobby pay, very dearly.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I felt as if my world was ending! My soul mate had been taken and I had no idea where he was or what was currently happening to him. As I started to feel myself continue to be consumed with hate I couldn't take my mind of the fact that I would do anything to get him back. And not even Hades or Lucifer would be able to help them if they had laid a single finger on Ben!

I was currently sitting in a chair in Ben's office with my head in my hands; I still couldn't believe that Ben had been taken. However I couldn't fixate on this too much as everyone kept trying to talk to me. They kept telling me that they were sorry, that they couldn't stop them taking Ben. I would tell them that I wasn't annoyed with them or blamed them as this was the truth. They couldn't have done anything different; it seemed like whoever had done this had planned this very carefully.

But I told myself that even after reassuring them there was no words of comfort that was going to do anything to find Ben and save him. The time for words had passed it was now time for action - and no one in this Kingdom was going to stop me from bringing my Beast back home!

As I started to think about who could have done this I was suddenly overcome with a sudden nausea feeling; so I got up and quickly ran from the room. I then ran up the stairs and quickly into mine and Ben's rooms; thankfully I was able to drop to my knees in front of the toilet but I starting being sick.

My stomach contracted violently; chunks of food covered in creamy slime from my stomach was propelled into the toilet bowel and dropped with a loud splash. I heaved again and once more the toilet bowel was sprayed with strong smelling, yellow and thick vomit. Now I could move forward without feeling weak I sank to my knees and retched until only clear liquid was coming up. Now I could move without being sick I then sat myself down on the floor next to the toilet. My throat however did feel sore from the stomach acid that was layering it and my mouth tasted of vomit and the stomach acid stench filled my nostrils.

As I started to calm my breathing down I groaned in pain as my breasts started to hurt; I pushed this to one side. Why did I have to be unwell now? I needed to get out there and find Ben! We were meant to be planning our wedding so we could spend the rest of our lives together!

I then froze as I remembered the fact that I had also been sick this morning; and my breasts had been aching on and off all day. I then started to think about why I hadn't remembered this up until this point; but I then put it down to the situation that I was currently in.

My mind then started to think about why I was having these symptoms; and my eyes suddenly widened in panic when an idea came to me.

"NO!" I shouted. "No!" I quickly added as I shook my head. "I can't be" I urged. "I can't be pregnant" I said. I wasn't ready to be a mother! It was just my luck that I had practiced safe sex for years; and when me and Ben started sleeping together I would fall pregnant very easily. We have only been having sex for the last three months for Hades's sake! However I didn't want to get ahead of myself – I had to do a test first of all.

"What?" I heard a voice say and when I looked up I saw that Evie was now walking towards me. "Mal are you-" she started as she stepped into the bathroom.

"Evie shut the door" I answered; and I watched as she did this.

"Mal" she muttered as she knelt down in front of me. "I didn't know you and Ben were trying" she stated as she pulled a concerned face at me.

"We weren't" I admitted. "This wasn't meant to happen, not now anyway" I said sadly as I looked down at the floor. "Why does this have to happen now?" I sighed; as I put both of my head back into my hands.

"Have you done a test?" she questioned.

"No" I answered; as I slowly looked up at her. "I was just about to do one" I advised.

"Ok" she nodded. "Do you want me to wait with you?" she offered with a meek smile.

"Please?" I meekly smiled back. "I should be doing this with Ben" I whined as I started to think about how me and Ben probably would be taking this test together. However this wasn't happening; if I was pregnant then whoever had done this has stolen a precious moment that me and Ben should have had together.

"I know" Evie answered. "Sorry I followed you" she quickly apologised. "You just looked very upset" she noted.

"E my soul mate is missing" I reminded her harshly; as my eyes started to water. "Anything could be happening to him right now" I stated as I couldn't help but start crying. I wanted to Ben. I needed him right now! And it was breaking my heart at the fact that I didn't know where he was or what was happening to him right now.

"Hey!" she cooed. "Come here" she advised as she moved forward and she pulled me into a hug. "We will find him" she promised. "And we will bring him home, to you and your little one" she stated.

"E-" I began as I pulled away and looked at her calm, dark brown eyes. "We need to do the tests to be sure" I urged.

"Well let's do them" she suggested. "Then we will know" she added.

"Ok" I nodded and we both climbed up off the floor - not knowing what to expect in the next few minutes of our lives. In reality I didn't want to do this right now; I wanted to find Ben. But part of me was telling me that I needed to do the test; as my anxiety would probably only get worse until I knew the result.

* * *

Thankfully I already had some pregnancy tests from previous pregnancy scares in the past; I noted how strange it was to do this for Ben. As this was the first time with him where I thought I may be pregnant; and I decided that I was going to do two tests to be doubly sure.

After an agonising wait I suddenly became numb when I saw the two positive results; I slid my hands down onto the counter in front of me and looked down at the ground. I was a mother! Ben was a father; and he didn't know about it!

As I stood up straight I picked up both the tests to put them away; me and Evie then shared a concerned glance. She offered me a meek smile and promised me that she wouldn't say anything; which I valued as the next person to find out needs to be Ben. My mind spitefully told me that if anything happens to Ben then my baby would be the next King or Queen of Auradon. I harshly pushed this thought away; nothing was going to happen to Ben. But I was going to save him; bring him home; only when I knew that he was safe then I could tell him our news - our little miracle in all of this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Content warning**** for violence in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Ready for round two?" I heard a voice say gleefully as my eyes slowly rolled open once more. A groan escaped from my mouth as I started to remember what had happened; after at least twenty strikes to the face Bobby left me alone. Well this is what I am guessing as I blacked out. I tried to move but again I was restrained; however to my horror I was now shackled to a cold steel table. I didn't know what was about to happen; but I knew that it wasn't going to be very good.

"Whatever you think this is going to achieve" I groaned. "You are wrong" I muttered.

"Ha!" Bobby laughed from beneath his black balaclava. "I think it will" he said happily. "By the time we are finished with you Mal isn't going to even want to look at you, never mind be with you" he growled as he picked something up. I didn't know what it was but it sounded heavy, VERY heavy. "Unless you want to tap out?" he offered.

"And how do you suppose you do that?" I moaned as I readjusted my head slightly.

"You give me Mal" he shrugged as he stepped up to my right hand side and I saw the large sledge hammer in his hands. My already painful, bleeding and bruised eyes widened at this; he couldn't be serious? Surely he saw what he was doing was going far too far?

"Mal isn't an object" I answered back. "I can't just give you her, she is a person with her own mind and feelings" she advised as my mind went onto my perfect fiancé. She was the only thing that was helping me through this; and I only hoped and prayed that I would see her again.

"So that's a no?" Bobby grimaced.

"Of course it is a no, Mal is in love with me" I replied.

"Fair enough" Bobby shrugged as he lifted up the sledge hammer. I then saw a flash of silver and heard a whoosh in the air before the room filled with my cries in pain as the sledge hammer collided with my right knee.

"AAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!" I roared as I struggled against the steel bindings that were around my wrists and ankles.

"So are you going to give me Mal now?" Bobby mocked me as he pushed his face closer to mine.

"Never!" I managed to get out.

"Have it your way?" Bobby sighed as he walked around the table and he quickly repeated his actions against my left knee. I shouted out in pain once more and recoiled against the table as pain intensified as my body screamed out to me to give him what he wanted - but I was never going to give him Mal. There was even part of me that was telling me that even if I said that I would give him Mal he was still going to continue with his assault against me.

"Still no?" I heard Bobby say as I was trying to work through my breathing and the pain. "This will all end if you give me Mal" he advised.

"That-" I panted. "Isn't-" I continued. "My-" I added in the same pained tone. "Decision-" I finished as I recoiled against the table.

"Who's is it then?" Bobby spat at me.

"Mal's" I urged. "Mal chose me" I added as I continued to think about her. "She loves me" I breathed. "She wants me" I reminded him harshly.

"LIES!" he shouted. "And you are going to pay for it" he warned me darkly. "Pay for taking my love from me" he growled and I saw him lift up the sledge hammer and I braced myself for what was about to come.

The next few painful minutes that quickly passed thankfully ensued of Bobby hit the sledge hammer off my wrists, fingers, feet, hips and toes. All the way through this he mocked and teased me about Mal; told me everything that he had done to her when they spent their time together. As he did this I just chose to stare up into space and think about Mal; I wasn't going to let him get to me - I knew that Mal loved me and this was the end of it.

Thankfully what stopped Bobby from assaulting me was one of his gang came in and muttered something in his ear. Our eyes then met for a few seconds; before Bobby muttered something into the other man's ear.

It was at this point when a second gang member came in and quickly took a photo of me; which made me freeze in horror - why did they want that?

"If you would excuse us-" Bobby growled. "Your Majesty" he said sarcastically which reminded me of our phone call over a month ago. "We have to put the next part of my plan into action" he advised. "But don't worry-" he grinned. "I'll say hello to Mal for you" he teased.

"NO!" I shouted out. "DON'T!" I called; but watched as all three of them left the room, slamming and locking the door behind them.

NO! They better not go anywhere near Mal! I tried to recoil against my bindings again but I gave up as it was too painful. I then looked up at the ceiling and continued to think about Mal; as she was the only thing that was getting me through this. I knew one thing I would never give up Mal - even if it takes me to my dying breath. I just hope that Mal would find me and soon and fingers cross Bobby or any of his goons doesn't get the chance to go anywhere near her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Content warning**** for suggested themes in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After talking in mine and Ben's room for just over half an hour we were called back down into Ben's office by Adam. And when I walked into Ben's office I sighed to see that the police had arrived - something Ben's kidnappers had asked that we didn't do!

"Oh here she is" a tall, dark haired and blue eyes detective stepped up to me. "Lady Mal" he smiled meekly.

"Yes?" I answered as I stood in front of the chairs that were in front of Ben's desk.

"We wanted to ask you about the last time you saw His Majesty" he advised.

"Really?" I questioned incredulously. Why did it matter the last time I saw him? They should be out there looking for him! He's the King of Auradon for Hades's sake!

"Mal" Adam warned me as he continued to console Belle.

"What?" I asked back harshly. "Rather than questioning me, you should be out there!" I snapped as I pointed out of the window. This was right; why were we waiting around like this! There was no point in this at all! Ben could be anywhere and the only way we were going to get him home safely is to start looking for him. "I don't even know why I am here!" I stressed. "I should be looking for him" I finished as I went to turn around.

"Lady Mal you need to stay here" the detective urged, which caused me to turn back and look at him.

"Why?" I glared at him. "Tell me why?" I urged.

"The kidnappers will make contact with you" he advised. "We need to see it" he stressed. I could see that they only wanted to help but they could make things worse - if that was even possible!

"The kidnappers didn't want you here" I reminded them. "You being here is putting Ben at risk" I stated. "If anything happens to Ben I can not be held accountable for my actions" I warned everyone.

"Mal!" Adam stated sternly.

"No Adam" I returned. "I am going to find Ben and bring him home" I vowed. "I can't promise that I won't do anything else" I told them all as I turned to leave. I had wasted enough time; it was time for me to go looking for Mal. Whoever had done this was no match for me; I was brought up on the Isle. I had fought against the worst evil villains in history and won. They really didn't know who they were messing with; but I could promise that when this was all over I was going to be in their nightmares forever!

"Lady Mal" Chip said as he stepped into the room, stopping me leaving the room.

"Yes Chip" I answered.

"This has just been left at the door for you" he advised as he handed me a large envelope. I took it and saw that it was addressed to me; however it had been hand delivered as there was no stamps on it. I turned around and looked at everyone before looking back down at the envelope. My mouth went dry as I slowly opened the envelope and was met with two pieces of a4 paper; on the first piece it read:

* * *

**_THIS IS YOUR WARNING! THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!_**

**_WE KNOW THE POLICE ARE THERE!_**

**_WE WILL BE IN TOUCH SOON!_**

**_DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK MAL AS IT WILL MAKE HIS RUN OUT!_**

* * *

I felt a chill run down my spine but it was nothing for when I looked at the photo; I felt like I wanted to be physically sick. It was a photo of Ben bloodied and bruised. I felt a wave of anger sweep through me as I saw that he was strapped to a table and it looks like his joints were impacted. My eyes locked onto his face and I snarled when I saw the pain in his face.

"No!" I muttered as my eyes quickly swept the photo again for any clues and found nothing! "NO!" I shouted. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" I roared as I flung the photo harshly onto the ground.

"Mal what's wrong?" I heard Evie ask as I tried to steady my breathing. I watched as she picked up both piece of paper and when her eyes landed on the photo I heard her scream. It was at this point where Adam let go of Adam and ran forward and took the photo off Evie and he groaned.

I felt a sudden wave of nausea hit me and I knew that I was going to be sick; so I ran out of the room. However this time I couldn't get to a toilet in time so I was sick in the nearest flower pot I could find.

When I had finished being sick I wiped my mouth against the back of my right hand; and I grimaced. I didn't get the police I guessed his parents did. And now look what had happened - Ben was now severely hurt. Well I hope who had done this was ready; as I was about to enter the fray - and they would come to regret ever laying a finger on my soul mate.

"Ben I'm on my way" I muttered as I turned around and started to head to mine and Ben's rooms as I was in need of a costume change that was more fitting for this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, welcome back! If my plan has worked then you should be reading the rest of this story; I am not going to say anything else apart from I look forward to finding out what you think. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.****  
**

* * *

As I got back to my feet I felt like time had suddenly stopped; my ears started to throb and I started to feel my heart beat pound in it's erratic beat. I put my head into my hands as my mind spitefully and cruelly kept showing me the imagine that was just sent to me and Ben. I couldn't get the tortured and pained look on his face; and when I opened my eyes I felt them burning which told me they were now glowing green. I balled my fists up and growled and gasped when I felt something snap within me as rage continued to flow through my body.

I couldn't believe that someone had the audacity to do this to me and Ben; however I knew one thing for sure - I was going to have great satisfaction in making sure that they paid very dearly for this. For every punch, every kick, every cut and wound that was on Ben's body I would make sure that they felt it ten fold - I would make them beg for mercy and forgiveness. There was a part of me telling me that I had to be good; I wanted to be good - but how could I be when Ben had been taken away from me and beaten the way he had.

Thankfully I was broken suddenly out of my train of thought when my ears started to ring and my hands flew to my ears as I flung my head back as a low groan escaped from my unwilling lips. I could hear people talking in the background but due to the recurrent ringing I couldn't focus on what they were saying. My body was suddenly assaulted with heat and I started to feel like I was going to be sick again; so I quickly ran along the corridor and opened a nearby balcony door that led onto the large and vast gardens of Auradon Castle.

I quickly ran off the balcony, down the stone stairs and onto the grass that followed; when I was a short distance away from the balcony the ringing suddenly got louder as my rage and hatred continued to consume me, which caused me to suddenly drop to my knees. I didn't think the ringing could get any louder but it did and I felt my body start to painfully tingle and I landed on my right hand side harshly.

*AUGH!" I cried out in pain as I continued to writhe in pain on the floor. My mind started to wonder what was going on but I froze when dark purple smoke started to form around me and I felt a sudden explosion erupt within me. "AUGH!" I screamed out as I writhed on the floor as I felt as if I was being torn in two. I went to scream out in pain again but I froze in shock and panic when a loud roar echoed around the castle grounds.

My eyes snapped open and to my horror and panic as I looked down to myself to see that I had changed into a large, dark purple dragon. I climbed onto my hands and knees; and I noted that my eyes were starting to go hazy as I saw mine and Ben's family walk onto the balcony and look at me in shock. I span around, with my back to them and I gasped when I saw what was nestled on the grass in front of me.

Sitting on the grass in front of me was a small white egg; however it had small dark blue and purple flashes on it; my breathing started to hitch at the prospect that this actually confirmed my pregnancy. However I felt bad at the fact that Evie knew; me and Ben should have found out together! We should have shared the moment of waiting for the results of my pregnancy tests but no we had been robbed of this. I just hoped that I was going to be able to tell Ben about his progeny; before it was too late!

"Mal" I heard Evie mutter; and I started to panic at the fact that I didn't want the other's to see mine and Ben's egg. "MAL!" she shouted as I started to rack my brain on how I was going to be able to change back. I took a deep breath and tried to push the anger and panic leave my body as my family started to run towards me. I relaxed slightly and started to feel the pressure in my chest start to release and ebb away. I threw my head back and I sighed happily as the same dark purple smoke surrounded my body once more as my body started to burn and tingle again. As I started to feel my eyes burn bright green once more as the familiar ringing started to engulf my ears once more as I closed my eyes tight. I took a couple of deep breath to steady myself I slowly opened my eyes and when I lifted my hands up I smiled to myself to see that I had changed back into a mortal. I quickly glanced down at the grass in front of me and I smiled again to see that my egg had also disappeared.

"Mal" I heard Evie repeat as she stepped up to my right hand side as I placed both of my hands onto my stomach. "What are you playing at?" she questioned in shock, causing me to slowly look up at her.

"I didn't know I could do that" I muttered as I dropped my hand from my stomach.

"Me neither" she agreed as we both turned around and I saw everyone's reactions to what I had just done. They all were looking at me with looks of confusion and shock; and I had to agree with them I knew that they were now concerned that I was able to change into a dragon just like my mother. However I was never going to change for evil; it was a reaction to being torn away from my soul mate.

"Let's get inside" Adam advised, thankfully changing the subject. "We need to start planning" he added.

"Yes" I agreed. "We need to bring Ben home" I advised as we all started to walk back into the castle, so we could start to putting plan in place so we could find my world and bring him back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Content warning for violence in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After lying in silence and in pain for what felt like a tortured eternity I couldn't stop myself blacking out from the pain; I tried to fight against it however it became too much and I slipped into a peaceful slumber - which part of me was thankful for. However when I started to slip back into conscious I felt very rough hands grab hold of me, push and pull at me, which made me grunt in pain. I heard a series of dark laughs echo around the disused office we were in and I couldn't stop a loud scream escape from my mouth as I was thrown down onto a wooden chair, with the back of it against my chest before they cut my shirt so my back was now exposed. My eyes lazily rolled as I felt my hands being bound in front of me; I laughed to myself - why did they feel this was necessary? It wasn't as if I could go anyway, given the injuries that I had sustained.

I forced my mind to go onto Mal once more, she was the only thing that was getting me through this - and I could only hope and pray that we would be reunited soon. All I wanted was to be in her warm embrace; then I knew that we both would be safe. Mal needed to be kept safe - and I would do anything to ensure this. Even if it took me to my dying breath - no matter how much I wanted to go back home.

I heard footsteps in the room that I was in and I sighed; I didn't know what was about to happen - but I knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Good evening!" Bobby sang as his voice echoed around the room. "Gentlemen!" he continued gleefully. "We have tonight's entertainment!" he laughed darkly before he spat at me. I grimaced at this as I tried to fight against my bindings. My wrists began to scream in painful protest and I sighed as I dropped my head down. It was no use! He had made sure that I was injured enough that they were able to do anything to me and I couldn't fight back. I really hated Bobby! I hated what he was attempting to do to me and Mal; and I only hoped that I lived to make sure that he paid very dearly for doing this.

"We have in front of us tonight the King of our great nation!" Bobby roared, which broke me out of my train of thought. "However-" he continued. "He has taken something very close to my heart, or should I say someone" he advised and when I turned my head to look at him I saw a very smug smirk spread across his face. "So I think it is about time that I made him pay for this, isn't it?" he questioned coolly.

"YES!" the rest of the group shouted; and I grimaced as their voices echoed around the office. I didn't know what was worse, the fact that this was actually happening or the fact that Bobby had invited people to watch him continue to torture me. I felt sick to my stomach at the sight of him; and I hoped for his sake that I never got out of these bindings in his presence when I was healed. Nothing or no one would be able to stop me from getting my hands on him.

"So without further ado-" Bobby began and I heard him start to undo his trousers. I quickly and very painfully looked over to him to see him pull his belt from his trousers as a sly grin spread across his face. "I'd brace myself if I were you" he warned me as he quickly cracked his belt together. He then quickly pulled his arm back; and I threw my head away from him in a bid to protect my face. However this did not stop the belt from whipping my exposed back and a sudden sting engulf me.

"AUUUGHH!" I hissed and I heard the room erupt into laughter before Bobby whipped my back once more. "AUUUGHH!" I shouted out again. "STOP THIS NOW!" I begged as he continued to assault against me.

"NO!" Bobby snapped back harshly and I felt another crack against my right shoulder blade. "You don't dictate to me!" he panted as he whipped the bottom of my back, causing me to whine. "Never!" he snapped and I felt the belt painfully caress the middle of my back. "Ever!" he panted as the act of whipping me was starting to tire him out. "Again!" he growled; and I cried out in pain as the belt whipped my left shoulder blade. "Mal will be mine!" he mocked me before whipping the bottom of my back.

"NO!" I shouted as he quickly whipped me three times up and down my back. "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" I pleaded as I tensed up and recoiled against the chair they had me bound against. I sighed when Bobby and the room went silent apart from mine and Bobby's rapid breathing. I heard footsteps behind me before Bobby slid his right hand through my hair before harshly pulling my head back.

"I think you will find that Mal is in the centre of this" he muttered as he brought his face close to mine so we were only inches apart. "And she always will be" he sang darkly. "And I am going to make it my job; even if it kills me to get her back; but for now I'll settle for beating you to a pulp" he smirked at me. "And when Mal does finally get to see your mangled body" he pressed. "She won't want anything to do with you!" he laughed at me which caused my eyes to widen at this. I knew that this wasn't true; Mal loved me and only me. I believe her when she told me this; and I also knew that he was only saying this to get a reaction out of me. Something of which I wasn't going to give him; I needed to concentrate on remaining strong - even though I didn't know how much longer my body was going to be able to hold out for.

I heard a phone start to ring and I watched as Bobby's face lit up as he let go of my hair and flung my head forward, causing me to grimace.

"Now if you would excuse me-" he stated as he took a step away from me before pulling his phone out of his jean pocket and answered it. "Yes?" he stated and I watched as another smug smirk spread across his face. There was a pause as he listened to whoever he was on the phone to and I watched as his eyes light up gleefully. "And what was her reaction?" he questioned and I started to feel my stomach start to sink. I knew exactly who he was talking about - Mal. However this prompted another question to form in my mind - what was Mal's reaction to what? "Perfect" Bobby grinned. "Keep me informed" he instructed before he quickly hung up. "It would appear that our plan is working" he advised as he stepped into my eye line.

"What plan?" I growled.

"Well the police are now at your castle" he stated as he crouched down so we were at the same eye level. "So we sent Mal a little warning" he explained.

"You what?" I spat. "What have you done?" I fired at him. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone coming near my perfect princess; and I hoped that Bobby wasn't about to tell me that some harm had come to the love of my life.

"We sent her a photo of you" he replied. "With all our handy work" he winked at me, and I couldn't stop a low growl escape from my lips - at least know I knew why they had been taking photos of me. They were using this to manipulate Mal; my mind started to spitefully show me what he reaction to seeing this photo and I started to feel my eyes start to water. I hated to see the fact that she was in pain in anyway - I just wanted to make it better for her, but right now I didn't know what to do to make it better for her. I knew that there was one way - but that wasn't an option. There was no way I was going to give up Mal and give her to Bobby - that was something that I could and would never do. "And you know what?" he questioned.

"What?" I snapped back.

"As soon as she saw the photo you want to know what she did?" he mocked and I grimaced at him. "She screamed, she claimed it was all her fault" he cooed and I groaned as I imagined what my soul mate was currently going through. "Then she ran out of the room; and vomited into a nearby plant pot" he advised. "How does that make you feel?" he asked. "You make your so called love of your life physically sick to her stomach!" he mocked. "She doesn't love you!" he laughed darkly. "And it looks like she is coming to terms with that" he sang at me and I could see that he was relishing in this.

"No!" I snapped. "Mal does love me!" I urged as I tried to painfully fight against my bindings once more.

"It would appear that you need some more punishment!" he sang darkly as he stood up straight. "To get that to sink into that stupid thick skull of yours" he advised as he walked back to where he had been stood moments again. "Fair enough" I heard him say. "I am more than willing to oblige" he added and I heard his belt fly through the air once more. I groaned as it collided against my exposed and swollen skin; I grinded my teeth together as he started to get into a very quick pattern of whipping my back. I let my mind go onto Mal again and even though my mind was content on showing me the current anguish that she was currently going through I tried to push this away. I started to think about anything else - or date nights, the first time we made love, our weekend together at my lodge, when I proposed to her and finally our conversation this morning. The undercurrent through all of these thoughts were that I hoped that I was going to be found and soon; as I needed to get back to Mal, and make sure that she is safe - as she is my entire world.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Mal-" I heard Belle say as we walked back into Auradon Castle.

"Yes Belle?" I replied as I slowly looked up to see her dark brown eyes continue to run cool tears down her pale and porcelain face.

"We need to talk" she urged.

"No Belle" I returned. "I need to get out there, I need to save him!" I stressed.

"I get that" she replied. "But we need to have a briefing, the whole kingdom is going to be looking for Ben" she continued. "And we need to make sure that we all work together as a team to get him back" she stated and as I looked into the eyes of my soon to be mother in law's eyes I nodded at this. I started to feel selfish at the fact that I was letting this situation get to me without realising that it wasn't just me that Ben had been taken from. He had also been taken from his parents, friends, staff and kingdom - and I had to not only bring Ben home for me, but for everyone else as well.

As I continued to gaze into Belle's eyes I couldn't help but remember the story that Ben had told me about his relationship with his parents. It wasn't nothing strange; it was just that due to the fact that he was their only son Adam and Belle was more protective and worried about him more than they probably should. Ben had told me in confidence that Ben was meant to be one of five children, however his two brother's and two sisters were either a consequence of miscarriage or still birth (with Ben being the third child). This did make me appreciate Ben and his parent's relationship a lot more; they valued him a lot more and I could see that this was probably another reason why they had given Ben the Crown of Auradon at a young age. This wasn't to encumber him; but to make sure that he grew into the man that he is today. As he had been in training to take the crown, but not until his parents ensured that he was ready before they abdicated the throne to him.

"Ok" I decided. "But I won't stay long" I pressed.

"Ok" she advised as she linked my right arm and we both walked back into Ben's office.

"Now that the Lady Mal has returned we can now begin" the leading detective stated as I pulled my arm free and rested against a nearby wall as Carlos closed the office door behind us all. "So Lady Mal-" he stated as I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked over to him. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?" he questioned.

"Well unless anyone came off the Isle-" I began. "Then there isn't really that many people that me and Ben could have offended" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"But someone comes to mind?" he urged.

"That doesn't mean it's them though" I stated as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"But we need to rule it out" he stated.

"The only person that comes to my mind is-" I began and my eyes suddenly went to Evie and we shared a concerned glance. Surely not! "Bobby" I muttered; as I felt a cold shiver run down my spine.

"Bobby?" Jay questioned. "That guy you have a thing with?" he questioned.

"Yes" I nodded.

"But you haven't had any dealings with him for a such a long time" Carlos told the room.

"Well-" I began. "That's not strictly true" I stated; surely Bobby wouldn't be so juvenile to do this just due to Ben's reaction to his dick pic. I hoped to Lucifer this wasn't the case; because if it was. Bobby was going to be very, very sorry.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, causing me to sigh. Even after all this time I still hated that me and Ben's relationship was never really just between us two - even private matters like this tended to become public knowledge - eventually.

"A month ago Bobby text me and sent me a photo-" I admitted.

"A photo of what?" the lead detective pressed, causing me to take a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

"A dick pic?" I muttered.

"What?" the room exclaimed; and I watched as Jay and Carlos balled their fists together as they grimaced.

"Guys please?" I whined as I dropped my arms from my chest. "This isn't the time nor place for that" I reminded them as I pushed up from the wall and stood up straight.

"Ok" Carlos returned.

"Sorry" Jay apologised.

"Did his Majesty know about this?" the lead detective questioned as he pulled one brow up at this.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I told him" I added.

"And how did he respond?" Adam asked.

"Well he didn't like it" I stated; as I remembered the conversation I shared with Ben where I told him about what Bobby had sent me. "He asked to speak with Bobby and I let him ring him" I advised.

"And did they argue?" the lead detective asked.

"No" I answered. "Just a stern conversation, Ben told Bobby to back off" I stated. "I then spoke to Bobby and he told me that he still misses me and that is why he sent me the photo. He admitted that he was trying to turn my head from Ben" I explained.

"I see" the lead detective noted as he quickly made a note of this.

"I told him that I wasn't his to miss; and that he shouldn't try anything like this again" I elaborated. "But surely that wouldn't be enough for this to happen to Ben?" I stressed that this wasn't true. But as I looked at the pained faces look back at me I realised that the fact that it was becoming more and more likely that Bobby had something to do with this. Even though I was currently trying to wrack my mind to see if anyone else could be behind this; however I couldn't think of anyone else who would fit the motive. But I don't want to fixate on this; Ben's safety was on the forefront of my mind.

"I don't know" the lead detective replied. "But we will need to look into it" he said.

"Yes" his partner interjected. "Now if you don't mind Lady Mal" he added.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"We need to know everything you know about this-" he replied. "Bobby" he stated, and I sighed. Of course they were going to want to know, they always want to know everything!

* * *

The next half hour was filled with me giving all the information that I knew about Bobby; however it soon became very awkward as I had to tell them about mine and Bobby's relationship. I hated that my relationship with Bobby could not in fact stay in the past; it would appear that it was always going to rear it's ugly head every now and again - I just hoped that this would be for the last time.

Thankfully when we finished with that particularly awkward conversation we then moved onto our plan of action; a team of police officers were going to go around Bobby's and question him if he was there. If not they were going to search for him until they were able to question him; as the rest of the police force were joining with Ben's guard and bodyguard team to search for him.

Things then got heated as the police wanted me to stay at the palace; when I declined and refused this they stressed that the kidnappers will probably try to re-contact me. I stressed that I knew this but nothing or no one was going to stop me leaving and trying to save Ben. The lead detective then even had the nerve to threaten to keep me under guard, to which I couldn't help but laugh at this. I then harshly reminded him that he needed to remember who I was; and that there was only one person that could command me, keep me under guard or get me to do what they wanted and that was Ben.

I then turned to leave however when I heard a voice with my hypersensitive hearing a short distance away in the castle; that sent shivers running up and down my neck:

_"She has received the photo boss"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Content warning for suggested themes and violence in this chapter.**

* * *

I balled my fists up and growled as I grimaced; someone who was involved in this plot was here! They were here and feeding information back to whom ever was behind this! This needed to end and I was going to be the one that put a stop to it - first of all with whom ever had the nerve to be part of this heinous plot.

"Mal" I heard Evie say and when I looked over her I saw that she had concern in her eyes. "Mal what's going on?" she questioned.

"Bear with me" I growled; as I closed my eyes and I started to sense where the voice had come from. "I'll be back in a few moments" I smirked as I continued to hear the same voice continue with their phone conversation before they hung up. "It would appear that there is something that I need to take care of" I sang and I felt my eyes burn which told me that my eyes were now glowing bright green. "I have acquired a lead" I advised as I grinded my teeth together.

"Ok" I heard Evie answer as I opened my eyes to see them all throw me confused looks. I quickly winked at them before I teleported away from them with a loud pop.

* * *

I landed in an office that was linked to the main security room of Auradon Castle; my eyes quickly landed on the normal security staff are tied and bound in the corner of the room. My eyes then looked across into the next room and onto the main desk in front of all the monitors and I gasped at what I saw. It was Kendal! He was involved in all of his! He was currently sitting with his feet up on the desk, with a mobile phone and a laptop in front of him.

My mind then remembered the last time that I saw Kendal, the worm! He hadn't been working in Auradon Castle for very long before I moved into Auradon Castle with Ben; and upon our first meeting I sensed that there was something strange about him. However at first I just brushed this off; but I then started to notice little things. Everywhere I went he would appear or make sure that we would cross paths; there was even time when me and Ben were making out on one of the couches in our suite where he burst in. He claimed that he thought he heard a noise and he thought that me and Ben were in distress; but what sent my nerves on edge was the fact there was a few seconds where he stared at Ben on top of me before quickly running out of the room. Me and Ben both thought that this was strange behaviour but pushed it away; but this soon changed when I walked into my walk in wardrobe to be greeted by a fright. I found Kendal sniffing a pair of my panties as he played with himself! I quickly screamed and ran from the room and straight to Ben's office. As soon as I told him what I had saw Kendal doing and Ben quickly sent his guards to go and get Kendal; when he was brought into the office and questioned about this. He had the audacity to say that I was lying! However to strengthen mine and Ben's case Ben pulled up the CCTV camera footage from my walk in wardrobe and we all either grimaced or gasped at what we saw. Apparently the week leading up to me catching Kendal he had been going into my walk in wardrobe and playing with himself every day. Ben quickly fired him and I threw out all the bras, underwear and/or lingerie that Kendal had touched.

I broke myself out of my train of thought and I stepped into the main office and watched as Kendal's eye landed on me and a large and smug grin spread across his face.

"You really shouldn't have come here" he sang as he kicked his feet from the desk.

"Or really?" I asked darkly as he slowly stood up.

"Yes" he nodded as he walked around the desk and slowly started to make his way towards me. "The boss will be upset that he isn't the one to take you away from our King" he muttered as he stood in front of me. "But hey!" he exclaimed as he shrugged. "Those are the breaks aren't they?" he enquired smugly. "I always knew that you wanted me back" he grinned. "And I will show you this; and you will come to love me" he finished happily.

"Whatever you are thinking about I really wouldn't" I warned as I shook my head at his delusion. He really was a loony tune!

"Or else what?" he sang back. "Anything happens to me; and you precious Benny is gone" he warned me.

"You dare say his name!" I snapped. "You dare!" I growled and before I could stop myself I quickly lifted up my right fists and I quickly sucker punched him in the face. His head flung to the side and when he slowly looked back at me he quickly touched his bottom lip to see that he was now bleeding.

"Oh" he muttered as he glared at me. "You slut!" he spat at me. "You will pay for that" he warned me.

"No!" I snapped back. "You will" I sang back as I let my eyes glow bright green and I smirked as he dropped to his knees as he started to recoil in pain. I suddenly reminded myself that the others were currently waiting for me in Ben's office so I lifted my right hand and formed a dark purple bubble around Kendal. I then placed my hand on top of it; and quickly teleported back into Ben's office - with the echoes of Kendal's screams coming with us.

* * *

When we landed in Ben's office with a loud pop I was met with looks of concern and gasps as they saw what I was doing to Kendal. I grimaced at him as I took away the bubble away from him but as I did this I increased my magic so he started to shout out in pain even more.

"AUGH!" Kendal shouted out as he continued to writhe around on the floor.

"Mal stop!" Carlos snapped.

"No!" I growled. "Not until he tells me where Ben is" I grimaced and I continued to watch Kendal try to fight against the pain that I was currently pulsing through his body.

"STOP!" Adam shouted.

"PLEASE!" Belle begged.

"Mal stop!" Evie and Jay snapped and I looked over to them and sighed. After sharing a glance I knew that they were right - this wasn't the way to get Ben back, but oh boy Kendal was going to pay for this! So with this thought in mind I lifted my hand away from Kendal and let my eyes return to normal and I watched as Kendal sighed in relief.

"Explain what is going on here" Adam stated

"Ok" I stated as I quickly glared at Kendal before looking back at mine and Ben's family and the police.

* * *

After quickly explaining what had just happened with Kendal I then demanded that Carlos replaces Kendal on Kendal's communications. It was at this point when the lead detective (whose name I still didn't know) pressed that it should be a member of his team instead. Instead of arguing with him I compromised that they both go, but Carlos was in charge. This was warmly met with both Carlos and the head of the IT leaving to go and release the currently captured security staff and replace Kendal. Kendal was then taken down to the dungeons by Ben's bodyguard, Dawson; but Kendal managed to tell me that me and him would have a secret night of passion soon - which only made me punch him in the face once more before he was dragged out of the room.

When the door closed behind Dawson and Kendal I couldn't help but note that my evil urges were playing havoc within me as I was now using my evil magic. I had promised upon my arrival to Auradon that I wouldn't use my magic - but surely as I was using it to save our King I was justified to reverting back to my cold and scheming ways?

I turned to leave to go and get ready to search for Ben when I stopped when my phone started to ring; I threw everyone a nervous glance as I pulled my phone out to see a withheld number on my phone.

"Mal who is it?" Evie questioned.

"I don't know" I advised. "It is a withheld number" I added as I showed the room my phone.

"Well we will try and trace it; so try and keep them on the phone a while" the lead detective stated as a member of his team put on a pair of earphones and opened up their tracking software.

"Ok" I stated as I watched him give me the heads up to say that he was ready; and I answered the phone - hoping that I was about to find out who had done this and why.


	10. Chapter 10

**Content warning**** for violence in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After what felt like a tortured eternity of Bobby whipping my back in a quick pattern he abruptly stopped before quickly undoing my bindings and throwing me to the floor. I cried out in pain but was only met with dark laughter as members of his gang picked me up and threw me back down onto the chair so I was now facing Bobby. I watched as he quickly slid his belt back through the loops on his trousers before he walked over to a steel table and picked something up and held it behind his back as he walked back towards me.

"Ready for some more fun your Majesty?" he cooed as he stood in front of me. I lazily looked up at him; what else could he subject me to? Surely he had done enough? But by the looks of it it as never ever going to be enough to quench his thrust for violence against me.

"Hold his hands" Bobby instructed and I felt two pairs of rough hands grab each of my hands and hold them out in front of me. It was at the point when I noted that everyone else involved in this plot were wearing black balaclava's apart from Bobby - apparently he wanted me to know that it was him that was inflicting pain upon me. It was at this point when Bobby grinned as he revealed a large pair of silver pliers from behind his back; I couldn't help but groan at this but I braced myself for the pain that was soon to cascade over my poor, weakened and vulnerable hands.

I watched helplessly as Bobby gestures towards my right hand and the man to my right grips my hand tighter and lifts it up to him. I attempt to ball my fists up but I am rewarded with a dig in the ribs as they hold my fingers up for Bobby's next torturous venture. I then saw Bobby smirk devilishly at me as he gripped the end of my right forefinger with the pliers before he quickly squeezes and twists and a loud pop is heard before a crack echoes around the room.

"AUGH!" I cried out in pain as Bobby then moved on to my right middle finger. The next few painful minutes thankfully passed over quite quickly and before I knew it my fingers and thumb were now all bent, broken and dislocated. As I started to contend with the new wave of terrible and agonising pain I heard my captors laugh devilishly at my dismay.

"Now the next hand!" I heard Bobby sing and I sighed helplessly as I felt the pliers grip my left thumb. I quickly took a deep breath to help deal with the pain that they were about to inflict on me and I urged my mind to think about Mal. Yes it didn't take my mind off what they were doing to me entirely but at least it helped. And before I knew it my left hand mirrored my right with the same amount of pain adding to my already pained stricken body.

"Now if you don't mind your Majesty-" Bobby grinned as he threw the plyers back down onto the table where he got them from. "I have a phone call to make" he advised. "I'll say hello to Mal for you" he teased.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Leave her alone!" I pleaded. "Please?" I begged in vein.

"Don't" he warned me as he quickly stepped forward and slapped me across the face. "Just don't!" he snapped at me. "You are not going to tell me what to do" he stated before he spat on me again. "Let's leave him to think about our proposal" he directed to his gang members as he started to walk backwards towards the door. They all laughed wholeheartedly at this as Bobby span around and led them from the room; as I watched the door close behind them I took in what they had just done. I hated that we were in this situation; and I quickly looked around the room to see if there was any route of escape. They stupidly had neglected to bind me and if I was going to be able to escape it had to be now!

I attempted to get up from the chair but unfortunately due to my injuries I landed on the floor with a loud bang. I froze for a few seconds fully expecting Bobby and his gang to come running in but I sighed in relief when they didn't appear. I then very painfully dragged myself across the cold, hard iron floor until I got to a low window and when I looked through it I sighed. We were at least four storeys up so I couldn't even slide out of the window.

I groaned as I span around once more and found a vent however due to my mangled fingers I was unable to even grasp anything to try and undo the screws to loosen them. Admitting defeat I sighed as I rested my painful and still exposed back against the wall and started to think about Mal once more. She was the only thing that was getting me through this terrible ordeal. I let silent tears flow down my cheeks and over my bruises and swelling on my face as I started to hope and pray that I was going to be saved and soon - I needed to get back to Mal. I needed to keep her safe from Bobby and his gang - finger's crossed that this was all going to come to an end and soon!


	11. Chapter 11

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Hello" I said after I answered the phone nervously.

"Hello" a computerised and distorted voice replied.

"Where is Ben?" I questioned; and I heard a computerised dark laugh echo down the phone.

"Straight to the point" they teased. "As always" they answered. "But we are going to play this my way, not yours" they warned me. "So let's play a little bit" they teased.

"Ok" I grimaced. "Let's play" I muttered as I gritted my teeth together.

"Good girl" they cooed. "However-" they began. "I want you to be a bad girl" they purred seductively.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Oh you know what I mean Mal" they pressed incredulously.

"No I don't" I dismissed. I really hoped that they weren't meaning what I thought they were; surely this wasn't going to be some sex revenge thing.

"Yes you do" they insisted. "You're just playing dumb; so I'll just humour you" they decided. "If you don't know now you'll know later" they chuckled; and I watched as the police started to get a ball park figure of where the phone call was taking place from.

"Where is Ben?" I repeated.

"Why don't we take him out of the equation?" they sighed. "This only needs to be between you and me" they stated.

"Where is he?" I stressed.

"Spoilers" they laughed.

"If you hurt him any more-" I began.

"You'll what?" they stated cutting me off. "You have no power Mal" they urged. "You have to do what I say otherwise the King dies, saying that. He's not that far off now" they said coolly.

"You wouldn't" I stated.

"Oh I would" they replied. "Believe me" they continued. "And if you knew what was better for you and your lover boy you would start complying" they warned me and I started to feel sick to my stomach. They were using my love for Ben against me; they thought that they could get me to do anything to ensure that he was safe. And this was true - I would do anything and everything for Ben. I just didn't know how far they were going to take this.

"Ok" I said. "What is it that you want?" I questioned as I started to feel a lump start to form in my throat.

"That's better" they laughed darkly.

"I fail to see what is so funny" I stated sarcastically.

"Well I know what is coming" they teased. "You don't" they laughed again as I noticed that the police were getting closer to tracing the call. "Now-" they began. "I am going to give you some instructions and you need to follow them to the letter, understood?" they pressed.

"Crystal" I muttered.

"Perfect" they said happily. "Now leave the room; I know that you are still in the room with the police" they stated. "And oh believe me, Ben paid very dearly for that" they reminded me and I had to resist the urge to sob as my mind reminded me of the photo that they had sent to me.

"I saw" I noted.

"Yes" they confirmed. "Did you like my handy work?" they teased.

"No, of course not" I spat. "Just you wait until I get my hands on you" I warned them.

"Whoa!" they laughed again. "You are so frisky and horny Mal, at least let us dance the dance first" they purred.

"We aren't doing anything!" I snapped.

"We will see" they answered. "Have you left the room?" they stressed.

"Well you know where I am" I answered. "So you tell me" I said.

"Such a sassy mouth" they noted gleefully. "I can't wait to have it on me" they flirted and I had to resist the urge to be sick. "Next instruction" they stated. "I am going to send you the directions for a little meet up point" they started to instruct. "But it will just be for me and you. No Ben. No police. No one else. Understood?" they pressed.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"And one final thing-" they began.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Wear something that I will like to take off your smooth and silky flesh-" they said and I grimaced. "You know like what you wore for that weekend we had together" they stated.

"Bobby?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe that he would actually go this far! He had taken my soul mate away from me, hurt him and then had the audacity to think that me and him would sleep together. He really was deluded! A thought then came to the forefront of my mind - would I go that far to save Ben? Bobby made my skin crawl; but the more I thought about it I thought that I would have to do whatever it takes to save him - even if it was going to make me sick to my stomach.

"You got it in one baby doll" he laughed. "And if you bring anyone with you, I will know" he warned me and I noticed there was a change in his voice. "And the King will die, and I will make sure that you know about it" he pressed and my mind started to spitefully show me him doing this. "I'll do it publicly; for the whole Kingdom to know. And the whole Kingdom will know that it is because of you that they have lost their King" he stressed. "I'll be in touch" he finished before he abruptly hung up the phone.

As I slid my phone back into my pocket I stared into space as I started to think about the conversation that I had just had with Bobby. This was all my fault! I should have never started anything with him; if I had just kept myself to myself after my break up with Ben then neither of us would be in this mess. The blame for everything that had happened to Ben was at my feet - and I would never ever forgive myself as long as I lived.

"Did you get the location?" I heard Adam ask, which thankfully broke me out of my train of thought.

"We have a ball park" I heard the lead detective answer. "So it will make it easier" he added.

"Good" I said and I watched as everyone looked at me. "Because I am going to get my Beast back" I vowed. "And I am going to make him pay for everything they have done to him" I growled as I balled my fists up.

_"And they will come to live to regret it"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Content warning for the violence in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I didn't know at what point I blacked out; but I couldn't help but note that I was glad of the break from the pain; however I was abruptly woken from my few peaceful moments when the office door suddenly crashed into the wall. I lazily opened my eyes to see a blurred figure walk brazenly in the room; however I couldn't tell who it was due to the swelling and watering of my injuries and currently misshaped face. However this soon changed when I heard a very familiar voice as they closed the door behind them.

"What on Auradon?" Bobby snapped as he realised that I wasn't on the seat where he had left me. I saw him quickly look around the room; before his eyes landed on me. "Oh!" he muttered as my vision started to clear slightly. "There you are" he added smugly as he slowly walked towards me. "What's a matter? Trying to escape" he mocked as he stood in front of me.

"Of course!" I snapped as I readjusted myself against the cold wall, but winced as one of the welts from Bobby's whipping taunt caught the wall.

"Ha!" he laughed back. "You need to try better than that" he advised. "Anyway freak-" he started. "What do you think of the threads?" he questioned smugly as he held both of his arms out dramatically. I noted that he had changed into a black suit, with a dark red shirt. He now had his hair gelled back; and he had his black waistcoat only buttoned halfway under his black blazer.

"Wonderful!" I snapped again.

"Less of the attitude pal!" he spat. "Do you think Mal will like this?" he cooed as he dropped his arms back down to his sides.

"You better not-" I began to warn.

"What?" he answered harshly cutting me off. "Go near Mal?" he sang as he pulled a mocking face at me. "I have more planned for her than going closer than her, I intend to be very close to her" he muttered darkly.

"Don't!" I attempted to warn him as my mind showed me what he intended to do. By the looks of it he was going to try and manipulate Mal into sleeping with him in a bid to try and take her away from me. I shook my head to attempt to free myself of these visions but when my mind cleared I was greeted by the continued smug grin that was plastered over Bobby's face.

"This is getting very old" he sighed. "But before I go off and meet her I thought I would give you a farewell gift" he offered.

"Go to hell!" I growled.

"Ha!" he laughed again. "You first!" he sang. "But anyway-" he stated, and it was at this point I watched as he pulled something from his blazer pocket and I saw a silver glint and I froze - a knife! "Try not to get blood on the suit, I want to look my best for Mal" he stated and he quickly opened up the knife. I painfully blinked and I heard a tearing noise and I watched as he used the knife to tear open the front of my blood stained shirt.

"You're going to stab me!" I exclaimed in shock.

"No" he answered as he slowly shook his head. "You would want me to do that" he sang smugly. "Put you out of your misery" I continued. "But no" he continued. "You already are ugly and disfigured" he reminded me harshly. "So I am just going to add to that" he finished.

"No!" I begged. "Please?" I pleaded and I heard a hearty laugh escape from his lips. "Keep on begging, it will only make it better for me" he told me as he crouched down in front of me. The room then fell into silence as I took the knife and pressed it against my skin, just underneath my right collarbone; we shared a quick glance before he applied pressure and he took in great satisfaction in my discomfort. I looked down and saw that a deep cut came up immediately; and I winced as he slowly dragged the knife diagonally and he stopped and pulled the knife away when the knife stopped just above my left hip. He then placed the knife just underneath my left collarbone; I grimaced and forced my teeth together and prepared for the pain that was about to consume me. I cried out as he repeated his actions until he had dragged the knife diagonally down until he stopped just above my right hip. I slowly looked down at myself to see blood starting to run down my body from the 'x' shape that had now been scarred into my body.

"Don't worry" he mocked as I took in deep and rapid breaths to help contend with the new pain that was now flowing through my body. "I won't let you bleed to death" he teased. "Now, your face" he stated; and I tried to move but he quickly pushed my head against the wall. He then winked at me before he placed the knife against the bottom of my left jaw and he slowly dragged the knife across my face diagonally and he stopped when the knife touched the bottom of my right eye. I tried to struggle against him as I groaned in pain but he slammed my head against the wall. He then pressed the knife against the bottom of my right jaw; and I grimaced and cried out in pain as he mirrored his actions by dragging the knife across my face until he had caused another 'x' shape on my face.

"There" he said smugly as I winced and cried out in pain. "That should do for now" he stated as he stood up straight and flicked my blood off my knife. "I'll say hello to Mal for you" he mocked. "I'm just going off to see her now" he advised.

"No!" I shouted out as I noticed that my newly created wound on my face was making it difficult to move due to the stinging pain. "Leave her please!" I begged.

"Never!" he snapped as he started to turn and walk away from me. "Bye!" he sang as he quickly walked up to the office door. "Your Majesty!" he stated sarcastically as he opened the door. He then quickly slammed the door shut; leaving me to my new pain and anguish. I started to fill with panic and concern at the fact that he had just told me that he was going to see Mal. What was she playing at? Surely she knew that going anywhere near Bobby was putting her in great risk. I know that she had told me about all the things that she had done over the years when she lived on the Isle but this is different. Or was it? Was I misinterpreting the lengths and things that Mal was prepared to do - maybe I was just about to find out first hand what my beautiful dragon princess was prepared to go to to ensure my safety and back in her warm embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After an agonising hour wait Bobby text me the following:

* * *

_**SWEETCHEEKS,**_

_**THIS IS YOUR INVITATION TO A NIGHT OF FUN! YOU NEVER KNOW PLAY YOUR CARDS RIGHT AND IT MIGHT TURN INTO A LIFETIME!**_

_**STARTING AT 19:00**_

_**DON'T BE LATE!**_

_**AURADON MARIOTT**_

_**PENTHOUSE SUITE 1**_

_**UNDER THE NAME OF SMITHSON**_

_**REMEMBER TO DRESS APPRIOPRATELY... OR INAPPRIOPRATELY IN YOUR CASE!**_

_**NO POLICE!**_

_**NO ONE ELSE!**_

_**OTHERWISE BEN WILL GO BYE BYE!**_

_**YOUR STUD,**_

_**B**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

After showing the police the text plans were then put into place for my meet up with Bobby; they said that they were going to change into civilian clothing and follow me to the hotel. I stressed that them being there was probably putting Ben at further risk; they stated that they couldn't just let me go on my own. They then stressed that for all I knew this could be part of their plot to kidnap me; I accepted this. As soon as Bobby had me on my own he probably could try and steal me away; but I had to take this risk. I needed to do everything in my power to try and save Ben - no matter how much I didn't want to be in Bobby's company.

The police then told me that they were going to fit me with a secret microphone; so if I was in any trouble I would be able to communicate to them and they would quickly intervene. I asked how were they going to do that; and they advised that they were booking a hotel room on the same floor. I used that this was putting Ben at further risk again; but the leading detective stressed that he didn't want me put into any situations that put me at risk. I couldn't help but laugh at this; I was going to be at risk anyway! I was going to see Bobby alone!

* * *

I then went to get changed into something that Bobby would find acceptable; I knew that no matter what I wore it was going to be thrown away after this. I finally decided on wearing exactly what I wore that damned weekend I spend with Bobby. It was a low cut dark purple slim line dress and dark purple heels; and underneath it I wore a set of lacy dark purple bra and thong. As I changed my clothes and neatly arranged my hair I just stared into space. I didn't want to do anything with Bobby; however I kept reminding myself what was at risk if I didn't go to see Bobby. Ben's life was far too important! I just hoped that after I saved him he could find it in his heart to forgive me - but if he couldn't then I would only have myself to blame.

* * *

After getting changed I went back down to Ben's office and had my final briefing with the police; the lead detective told me that his team was already in place in the hotel room and he was going to join them shortly after I left. I then stood quietly, still staring into space, as they fitted me with the secret microphone. I allowed them to quickly test it before Carlos and the IT guy came running into the room.

They both confirmed that they had looked all over Kendal's laptop and what they had found was very disturbing. There was folders of photos of me and Ben (both together and apart) it would appear that they were watching mine and Ben's movements for a couple of weeks to see any patterns so they could pounce. However Carlos also said that there were some photos that was unnerving; and when I questioned him on this he said that he had found a couple of photos of me and Ben asleep in our bed. This sent a shiver abruptly down my spine; it would appear that Kendal has been using his information of the castle to take these photos of me and Ben. I made a mental note to discuss the security of this castle and our suite with Ben when we got him back home - however given what had recently happened I think this was going to happen anyway!

I asked what had happened to Kendal and I was told that he was currently on his way to the Auradon City Police Station. I couldn't stop but let a growl escape from my lips at this; he deserved a lot more than that after what me and Ben had been subjected to. At least he was now in Police custody so he couldn't get away with the plot that he had been very heavily involved with.

* * *

After the lead detective and some of his team left to join the rest of their team I quickly spoke to mine and Ben's family. They all wished me luck and told me that they hoped they were coming with me; I wished this too but I had to do this alone. I had got Ben into this mess and I had to be the one to get him out of it.

I quickly hugged them all tightly before I shared a brief look with a meek smile before I teleported out of Ben's office with a loud pop.

* * *

I landed in Auradon City Centre opposite the Auradon Marriott and I sighed before I looked around and took the scene in front of me. Next to the hotel there was Auradon City lake that had a steel bridge running across it that lead over to South Riding. Due to the sky now starting to settle into night the sky was now settling into a vast colour of purple heading into black; and there were lights dotted around as multiple street lamps were littered around the square. There was very few people in the square; and I couldn't help but noticed how calm everything was. It would appear that the rest of the world had been left untouched from the turmoil that me and Ben were going through but I knew why this was the case. It was decided that it would be kept under wraps as we didn't want the news to spread across the Kingdom. It would cause mayhem if the Kingdom knew Ben was missing; and I dreaded to think what the council would do with such information.

My mind then went on to Ben and I tried to sense if he was close; and I couldn't help but sigh when I couldn't sense him. This situation was killing me; I needed to find Ben and soon. I needed to help him through this; and I would do it - even if it took me to my dying breath.

My eyes then landed on the clock tower in the middle of the square and I froze; it was now 18:50. So I knew that I had to start making my way towards whatever Bobby had planned for me. So with this thought in mind I slowly started to walk towards the hotel and as I did this I looked up at the penthouse suites - not knowing what was waiting for me up there.

* * *

When I stepped into the reception I took in the sight before me; I was now stood in a large, dark, quiet and calming reception area. There was a fountain in the middle of the wooden floor and a reasonable distance away there was a large roaring fire. The walls were littered with painting and photos of landmarks and royals of Auradon city and my heart sank when I saw a portrait of Ben.

My mind then went onto the times that me and Ben had spent time here on date nights in the private rooms; I hated how I would never feel the same about coming here. Bobby had tainted that; and this would never change.

I walked up to the reception desk and I was greeted by a thin, dark haired woman dressed in a dark blue suit. She greeted me warmly and when I gave her the booking name she pulled one brow up at me. I knew how this probably looked; it looked like I was having a public affair. Something else Bobby was trying to do was to ruin my reputation - something else that I very much intended to make him pay for.

Thankfully she quickly told me where to go; and I turned and walked away from her - with my stomach continuing to burn as my heart started to break into a thousand pieces.

* * *

As the lift doors opened on the top floor I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself - this was it! My one chance to save Ben; and I needed to make sure that I wasn't going to mess it up. A lot was on the line; and I had to make sure that I did everything in my power to make sure that I won.

The walk to the hotel room was painfully long; it was like time had stood still. There was part of me that was telling me to run back and don't stop but the thought of never finding Ben was enough to keep me focused on my goal. As I stood in front of the door I froze as I lifted my hand up to knock on the door; I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and I meekly knocked on the door before I could change my mind. I gulped as I watched as the door opened and I saw a very smug looking Bobby grinning back at me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Content warning**** for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

"My my!" he advised as he stepped to the side. "You do scrub up well don't you?" he purred as his eyes slowly looked me up and down.

"Let's get this over with" I sighed as I turned around and I glared at him.

"You won't be saying that soon" he teased as he closed the door and locked it.

"Why are you locking the door?" I questioned as I looked at the suite before me. I felt sick at the fact that me and Ben had actually spent the night in this exact suite; and now Bobby was going to try and break me by forcing me to sleep with him here. There were glass windows that fell from the ceiling to the floor on the left wall, so I could see the beautiful view of Auradon City below. In the centre of the suite there was four large dark brown length couches that were situated around a large circular glass coffee table. Just behind them on the wall in front of me there was a bar and the ceiling was littered with modern circular lampshades. I could see that there were doors littered all over and there was a metal staircase which lead to the majority of the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"You know-" he shrugged, causing me to look back at him. "So we are all alone" he grinned as he stood in front of me and I resisted the urge to shudder. "Just as we should be" he finished smugly.

"And why do you think that?" I snapped as I put both of my hands on my hips as I pulled one brow up at him.

"Well now that wet sap of a King has been taken care of" he answered.

"Ben's not-" I froze as I felt my heart suddenly stop. Please tell me he hasn't killed Ben! Please tell me this isn't true!

"No" he answered and I sighed in relief. "He's still alive; but only just" he stated as he walked into the main bedroom in the suite.

"Where is he?" I urged as I followed him.

"Enough about him" he dismissed.

"No" I stressed. "I only came here to find out where Ben is" I advised.

"No!" he snapped as he pointed at me. "You have come here to put the record straight" he spat.

"What?" I questioned in confusion. "You were never meant to get back together with him; you were meant to get with me" he pressed.

"You had a girlfriend Bobby" I reminded him harshly as I stepped away from him.

"I know" he sighed. "But I left her for you" he said.

"No" I returned. "She left you as you couldn't keep it in your pants!" I spat.

"Maybe" he shrugged. "But the truth of the matter is that both of our lives are meant to be different" he stressed and I noticed something change in his eyes.

"You are right it is" I agreed. "I am meant to be married; possibly with more than one child" I rationalised.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I broke up with Ben" I said. "All those years ago" I added.

"I don't want to hear his name" he stressed.

"Well you will" I pressed. "He is my fiancé, my soul mate. My one true love" I told him. I needed him to see that nothing was ever going to happen between me and him. It was always meant to be me and Ben; mine and Ben's lives should be so much different to what it is right now. Yes we were getting back on track; but I shouldn't have been so weak and put us both in this current situation.

"Lies!" he shouted. "All lies!" he added harshly as he puts his head in his hands.

"No" I answered. "One of my biggest regrets is breaking up with him" I admitted. "And everything in between" I stated.

"What?" he asked in shock as he dropped his hands from his face. "You regret us?" he muttered. By the pained look in his eyes I decided that I needed to be very careful how I answered this question. Ben's life was hanging in the balance and I didn't want to do anything that was going to endanger him any further.

"I don't really know how to answer that" I muttered as I started to nervously fidget with the rings on my right hand.

"Try" he insisted.

"Yes Bobby" I confirmed. "I wished that we didn't happen; because of that weekend we are now in this mess" I added. "Where is Ben?" I repeated. "I need to know he's safe" I pressed.

"He's safe" he answered and I nodded at this. "For now" he continued. "It depends on your performance" he finished with a smirk.

"My performance?" I repeated slowly, playing dumb to what he was expecting from me.

"Yes" he nodded as he slowly looked me up and down once more. "You know why I asked you here" he reminded me with a wink.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I think you intend to try and fuck me" I stated as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh I will fuck you Mal" he laughed. "And you will be very involved and willingly" he stated with a large smug grin.

"I will not!" I exclaimed.

"You will!" he fired back. "And you know why?" He asked.

"Why?" I questioned sarcastically.

"The King will be killed" he reminded me.

"Bobby please don't do this!" I begged. "It's not too late to stop this; you have done enough" I told him.

"No!" he shouted. "I will only stop when I say so!" he roared.

"And when will that be?" I returned.

"When you tell me that you love me-" he started and I gasped. He really couldn't be serious? I never loved Bobby! And I knew that I never wood. "That you want me and not him; and you leave him for me" he rationalised. "I know you feel the same way Mal; I know you want to be mine" he continued as I took another step away from him to put some distance between us. "I can give you what he can't" he stressed.

"Which is what?" I asked; I had to know what he was talking about. Surely then I could understand why he was doing all of this in the first place.

"Well I rocked your world" he shrugged. "He won't have" he dismissed.

"You know nothing on this" I answered bluntly.

"I do" he insisted. "Mal come on" he whined as he flung his hands up in the air. "You don't belong to him; you belong to me" he continued. "You have belonged to me since our eyes met on that dance floor" he sang as he dropped his arms back down to his sides.

"So how is this supposed to work?" I asked as I couldn't help but note how unhinged he was. "I just get on the bed and lie there?" I added sarcastically.

"No" he said as he shook his head. "Not yet anyway, I want you to be willing" he repeated. "I want what we had that weekend" he reminded me and I had to push down a lump of distaste that was trying to become a current permanent fixture in my throat. "I love you Mal; I want to hear that you feel the same" he finished.

"But you know I love Ben" I replied in disbelief.

"But you could come to love me" he said. "When he's out of the equation" he pressed with a dark glint entering his eyes.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Don't do that!" I begged. "Please" I pleaded. "I'll do anything!" I stressed. "Just send him home" I added as an idea came to me. "If you do that, then I'm yours" I muttered as my stomach started to twist and burn as I began to lie to him. It would appear that the only way that I was going to be able to save Ben was I was going to have to lie to my back teeth to Bobby.

"What?" he asked in utter shock.

"Send Ben home" I stated. "And me and you will leave, runaway together" I added. "Just you and me" I finished.

"How do I know that you aren't just saying that" He questioned.

"I'm not Bobby" I insisted. "Because you are right, you already have been" I lied.

"What?" He repeated.

"I love you" I told him with a meek smile. "I always have" I muttered.

"Prove it" he said as an incredulously smile spread across his face.

"How?" I said in confusion.

"Kiss me" he offered smugly. "Like you mean it" he purred as lust started to show in his eyes. I gulped at this. I really didn't want it to come to this; but I knew that this was probably going to come up. Bobby was always going to want more; and by the looks of it I was going to have to give him what he wanted to ensure that Ben was found.

So before I could stop myself I stepped in front of Bobby and I watched as an eager smile spread across his face. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself but I urged myself to continue. I slowly lifted my shaken hands up and tenderly cupped his face in both of my hands as I meekly smiled up at him. I then pushed my lips against his and I let my body go numb; kissing Bobby would never ever mean anything to me. However before I could fixate on the numbness that was currently flowing through my body I felt his lips move against mine as his arms snaked around my waist. I resisted the urge to shudder in his arms and be sick into his mouth and I let my mind go onto Ben and the fact that he needed me to save him. That was what was getting me from betraying Ben in something that I had always promised that I wouldn't do.

Even though it was just a short kiss it felt like hours before we broke apart and I saw a warm look start to enter his eyes.

"Just as it should be" he muttered as he pulled me to him so my head was now against his chest as my hands dropped to my sides.

"Just as it should be" I muttered back against his chest. I then started to mentally kick myself as my heart broke at the fact that I had just cheated on Ben. But this is the lengths I would go to protect him; and I could only hope that Ben would be able to forgive me for this and for putting us both in this mess.


	15. Chapter 15

"Let's get this party started!" he sang.

"No!" I exclaimed. Yes I might have just kissed him; but I was nowhere near ready to do anything else with Bobby - it was bad enough I kissed him!

"No?" he questioned and I noticed a change in him. He seemed calm and loving; as opposed to the psychopath he was moments before. "Why not? We both want each other" he questioned.

"Yes" I nodded. "But we need to do this right" I cooed as an idea then came to me.

"Right?" he answered slowly. "What did you have in mind?" he purred eagerly.

"Well how about we repeat something that happened on our perfect weekend-" I said.

"Which bit?" he questioned and I watched as his eyes lit up.

"The part when I took control" I reminded him in a husky manner.

"Oh" he groaned. "You want to do that?" he said huskily.

"More than anything" I flirted and I decided that I needed to persuade him further for my plan to work. So with this thought in mind I pressed a brief kiss against his lips; please forgive me Ben! When I pulled away from him I watched as a very satisfied look quickly spread across his face.

"Oh baby" he moaned. "Yes please!" he explained.

"So why don't you strip for me?" I suggested. "And I'll go and get some robe strings and freshen up" I advised as I nodded towards the bathroom. "Then I'll give you the ride of your life" I purred with a large smirk.

"Yes!" he exclaimed again as he quickly kicked off his shoes.

As I turned and walked away I couldn't believe how easy it is to manipulate him; and I was over the moon that he had fell hook line and sinker to my request. I honestly thought it might have took more to convince him - which made me sick to my stomach.

I sighed in relief as I closed and locked the bathroom door behind me and I stepped forward and slid my hands onto the white marble counter top in front of me.

As I looked at my broken and blank face in the mirror I recoiled in disgust at myself at what I had just done. If Ben ever found it in his heart to forgive me I didn't know if I could forgive myself. Bobby was making me stoop to levels that I didn't want to! I wasn't this person! I never was! However as my plan started to thankfully come to the forefront of my mind I continued to hope that I wasn't going to be too late to save Ben.

"I'm on my way Ben" I muttered to myself.

_"Hold on..."_

* * *

When I walked back into the bedroom I was greeted by the sight of Bobby lying in the middle of the large king sized bed wearing nothing more than a pair of dark red boxers. I pushed away the memories of me and Ben being in this very bed together; and I concentrate on the task of hand - getting Ben's location out of Bobby, one way or another.

When his eyes landed on I watched as they lit up eagerly, which made me have to resist the urge to shudder once more. The sight of him actually made my skin crawl; why he thought that I would want anything to do with him after taking Ben away from me like this was beyond me. I just couldn't believe he could be so stupid to think that he could turn my head from Ben so easily.

"You are still clothed?" he questioned slowly and suspiciously.

"Yes" I nodded. "I am going to give you a show" I teased.

"Oh!" he moaned. "Come here" he advised as he quickly sat up and held his arms open to me.

"Very well" I flirted as I slowly walked to the edge of the bed; and when I got the to side of the bed I kicked off my heels. I then slowly climbed onto the bed; and before either one of us could say or do anything I quickly straddled him.

As I watched as a large smug grin spread across his face I had to push back the waves of rage and wanting to kill him away. Yes this would make me feel better; but it wouldn't help Ben. I just hoped my plan was going to work - and quick!

"Look what I have here!" I sang as I showed him the two dressing robe ropes that I had just got from the bathroom.

"Oh" he groaned. "I like the sight of this" He added eagerly.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Just you wait till you see what I have planned for you" I teased suggestively.

"Yeah?" he questioned. "I can't wait to make you forget all about him" he pressed.

"Patience Bobby" I cooed. "We have all night, don't we?" I flirted.

"Oh" he groaned. "Yes we do" he sang and I reached forward and quickly tied both of his hands to the iron frame of the bed using both of the white dressing gown ropes.

"There!" I said eagerly. "Now we really can get this party started" I smirked at him; I watched as he looked very happy with himself and I chuckled to myself. He really shouldn't have let me tie him to the bed; as he didn't know what was about to come his way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Content warning for violence and swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

"So come on then" he said smugly. "Start taking your kit off" he smirked at me.

"Patience Bobby" I cooed coyly as I started to think about what I was about to do to him. "You know how to kill the mood" I pretended to giggle. "First things first" I said sweetly and I watched as he winked at me. I then let my face drop into a scowl before I pulled back my right fist and I quickly sucker punched him in the face.

"AUGH!" he shouted out as blood started to pour from his left nostril. "HEY!" he shouted out in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted as I hit him in the nose with my left hand instead of answering him.

"Where is Ben?" I pressed.

"Hmph!" he sighed. "You think I am going to tell you?" he questioned with a dark glint in his eyes.

"I have ways of making you talk" I warned him as he tried to fight against his bindings. "So if you don't want me rearranging your face you best get talking" I warned him darkly before administering another two heavy hits to his face.

"Stop!" he shouted as I was just about to collide my right fist with his left jaw.

"Are you going to tell me?" I snapped.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Well then" I shrugged before I hit him in both sides of the face again.

"You can hit me all you want, I'll never tell you!" he shouted out in pain. "And by the time I do, it will be too late" he laughed evilly which made me freeze.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped back.

"He might have bled to death" he shrugged dismissively.

"He better not have" I warned him and I layered his face with four more hits before I fell into a steady pattern. "Where" I stated as I hit him again. "Is" I continued as I worked on a steady pattern of assaulting his face. "He?" I added as I started to move on his chest.

"I'll never tell!" he barked back. "It's too late Mal, he's dying" he advised and I took in a deep breath to steady myself. I hated the fact that my soul mate was getting held somewhere in Auradon dying and I was currently powerless. I needed to get to him and quick; and if I had to beat Bobby to a pulp to get Ben back then so be it. "And you will never save him" he continued. "Even if he does make it, it will kill him to know that you have kissed me" he finished smugly.

"Hmph!" I puffed and I let my fists collide with the top of his chest.

"It will break his heart" he cooed. "Poor Ben" he mocked as I continued.

"Hmph!" I repeated as I returned my fists back to his face. "It looks like I might have to change things up" I decided as I quickly climbed off him and I jumped down from the bed.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"Like this" I stated smugly as I waved my right hand and a ball of green magic appeared.

"Your not meant to be using magic" he advised and I couldn't stop a smirk spread across my face as I started to notice fear in his eyes.

"All's fair in love and war Bobby" I shrugged. "Are you going to tell me where he is?" I enquired coyly.

"NO!" he shouted back.

"Have it your way" I sighed and I fired the magic at him and I watched as he cried out in pain as he started to writhe around on the bed. His screams started to echo around the room; and I couldn't help but note how this made me feel. It started to bring flashbacks from when I used to torture people on the Isle; yes I wasn't able to use my magic on the Isle but I still felt the same undercurrent. It actually took me off guard at how at ease I was at using my magic in this way; but what I kept telling myself to ease my own mind was that it was in the best intentions. If Bobby hadn't taken Ben away from me using my magic like this wouldn't have even crossed my mind - and me changing into a dragon wouldn't either! I felt like this situation was causing permanent changes in my temperament - even though I wouldn't want to maintain my evil lifestyle upon Ben's safe return.

After making Bobby suffer for no longer than a minute I pulled my hand away and stopped the magic engulfing him; I watched as his body relaxed and he glared at me as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"So" I stated. "Are you going to tell me now?" I pressed.

"Never!" he growled.

"Really?" I sighed and I watched as he nodded at me. I quickly mirrored my actions and fired magic back at him and watched as he continued to writhe in agony. Part of me was thinking that he deserved it for what he had already done to Ben - Ben was innocent in all of this! Bobby should be taking this out on me not Ben, never Ben!

As I continued to inflict pain onto my past love I started to rack my brain for other way of getting Ben's location from Bobby; however I couldn't keep the thought that I was wasting time leave the forefront of my mind. I just hoped that after all is said and done and I finally find out where Ben is I wasn't going to be too late.


	17. Chapter 17

**Content warning for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

After torturing Bobby for a long and tedious half and hour I decided to change tact; and upon deciding this an idea came to me - why had I not thought of this before? It would have saved so much time and effort on my part!

As I started to mentally kick myself for wasting precious time I pulled my magic away from Bobby to see him pant and try to regulate his breathing once more.

"Finished?" he panted.

"Nowhere near" I explained. "But you will tell me where Ben is?" I stated bluntly.

"Are you fucking stupid?" he questioned incredulously. "I" he started to shout. "AM. NOT" he growled. "GOING" he breathed. "TO" he spat. "TELL" he chanted. "YOU. WHERE. HE." he screamed. "HE. IS!" he finished.

"You are" I snapped. "Willingly" I added as I mimicked his voice.

"Never you stupid bitch!" he snapped as his breathing started to return to normal.

"Don't push me Bobby" I warned him.

"Or else what?" he snapped back. "You are probably already going to that hell hole of an Isle for what you have done to me" he sang cheerfully.

"Maybe" I nodded dismissively. "So I better make sure that it's worth it" I smirked at him. "To see the truth, to know the way, from sealed lips that's causing dismay" I advised as I waved my right hand in the air. I watched as magic started to flow slowly over to Bobby and he froze as it collided with him. He then threw me a pleading look; which made me wink at him; and I hoped that I was about to find out where my beloved is.

"So-" I began. "Where is Ben?" I questioned sweetly. I watched as Bobby retched as if we was going to be sick; however as he wasn't able to clamp his hands over his mouth he pressed his lips together in a desperate bid to prevent the spell from working. "Come on" I teased. "Answer me!" I shouted.

"Auradon Industrial Park!" he exclaimed; and I saw as his eyes widened in shock that he had finally started telling me what I wanted to know. "No!" he roared. "No!" he shouted again.

"Where abouts?" I asked smugly; as we locked out and I watched as the words freely burst from his mouth.

"He's in my uncle's address" he confessed.

"Which is?" I pressed.

"No!" he groaned. "Grr!" he growled. "NO!" he said as he retched once more. "No!" he snapped. "I can't tell you; this isn't fair" he stated. "It isn't right" he stated as he shook his head.

"No Bobby!" I grimaced as I balled my fists up. "What isn't right is the fact that you are taken Ben from me; and hurt him" I stated bluntly. "And tried to force me to have sex with you" I added in destain. "That is what is wrong; and I will never ever forgive you for this" I advised. "What is your uncle's business?" I stressed.

"Untie me!" he squealed before he clamped his mouth shut once more.

"No!" I snapped back. "What is your uncle's business?" I repeated; and he just stared at me for a few seconds. "Bobby I will not ask again, where is it?" I snapped.

"He's in the warehouse" he advised.

"I got that" I nodded. "Which one?" I urged. "Now!" I shouted; and I watched as he hung his head in defeat.

"APL" he muttered; and my eyes widened at the fact that I finally knew where Ben was. "Did you hear that?" I muttered.

"Yes Lady Mal" I heard the lead detective say in my ear piece.

"What?" Bobby asked in shock. "You were bugged!" he realised.

"Of course I was" I stated. "Come in!" I called and the hotel room door flew open and the Auradon City police force stormed into the room.

"You fucking bitch!" Bobby shouted as they surrounded the bed as I took a step back.

"That's me!" I sang back. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to save Ben" I stated sarcastically.

"I would be quick then!" he snapped. "He won't have much longer left" he added; and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was trying to worry me.

I quickly turned and left the room with out giving Bobby a second glance; as I started to walk quickly down the hotel corridor I heard Bobby begin to fight with the police. I quickly pushed away what I had to do to get the information from him; yes I had broken many laws to do this but this isn't what mattered. What mattered is that I now knew where Ben was and I was on my way to him; however as the lift doors closed in front of me I began to get scared at what I was about to find.


	18. Chapter 18

**Content warning for swearing and violence in this chapter.**

* * *

When I quickly walked out of the hotel I was greeted to a large black van with the lead detective's team in it; they handed me some black clothing and a balaclava. When I asked what this was for; they stated that they knew that I would want to be there when they went to rescue Ben. But Carlos had found information stating that Ben was heavily guarded by a group of men and that they wanted to be stealthy in their efforts.

As the van pulled away I quickly got changed; and when I was fully changed I told them that I was going to teleport to APL. They stressed that I shouldn't do this and I sighed. I told them that we were wasting time; and before they could stop me I teleported away from them - finally feeling satisfied that I was on my way to Ben.

* * *

I landed in Auradon Industrial Estate with a loud pop and I slowly crept up to APL limited. The warehouse was a large steel grey building with a black flat top roof on; there were only windows on the top floor and rolling shutters littered the bottom floor. I noticed that there were a couple of cars in the car park and the outside lighting was dimly lit. I looked around the building and noticed that all the rolling shuts were closed; but I didn't really want to cause a scene by going straight through the front door.

With flashbacks of past schemes on the Isle I crept around the whole building in the shadows to find an entrance into the building that I could use; and I froze as my hypersensitive hearing hears Ben groan and moan in pain in the distance. I grimaced and balled my fists up and when I saw a open fire exit door in the distance I gasped at what I saw.

It would appear that Bobby was using everyone from my past during my time in Auradon against me; as stood leaning against the wall smoking and drinking a beer was Samuel. Samuel was a guy that I had hooked up with a couple of times a few months before I hooked up with Bobby. I had only seen him three times; but things started to get complicated when he wanted me to become his girlfriend. At the time my break up with Ben was still pretty much ruling me; and I knew that I could never really be anyone else's girlfriend. I couldn't love anyone apart from Ben; and now I knew and understood more as to why that was. Ben was my soul mate and my one true love.

"Well it would appear that Bobby has a little band of men" I muttered to myself as I slowly and cat like walked towards him, still remaining in the shadows. "Let's get this over with" I added as I knew that I was going to have to fight my way through this but I was very prepared to do this.

As I crept up and hid behind a nearby large wooden box I watched as Samuel flicked his cigarette away before standing up straight and turning his back to me. I decided to use this as my opportunity to strike so I quickly jumped out and dove at him, which knocked him onto his front.

"AUGH!" he shouted out in pain as he attempted to turn over. "What the fuck!" he groaned.

"Shut the fuck up mother fucker!" I said as I pushed him harshly down on to the floor with all the strength I could muster.

"Mal?" he questioned in shock. "You really shouldn't be here" he warned me as he tried to get up off his front.

"Stop trying to move!" I snapped as I pushed him down again as I pressed my knees into the middle of his back. "You knew I would come" I growled.

"Yes" he grimaced as continued to fight with me. "But that doesn't mean you are going to save him" he teased.

"Shut up!" I spat; and to my dismay he quickly span around which knocked me off him and onto the floor. However before he could get a chance to do anything I dove at him and we began to kick, fight and wrestle on the floor. Thankfully I was able to dodge any kicks or blows to my stomach; as I needed to keep them safe also - even though I was technically putting them at risk.

After a few minutes of us fighting he manages to get me onto my back, with him straddled above me; and I cried out in pain as he struck my harshly in the face twice. As I saw his right fist start to move towards me for a third strike I quickly teleported and landed behind him. I watched as he went to spin around to see where I had gone and before I could stop myself I picked up his half full bottle of bear and smashed it over his head.

As my rapid breathing started to slow down I looked at his bloody and unconscious body; I spat blood onto the floor and wiped my mouth against the back of my hand. I then quickly threw what was left of the beer bottle to the side; before I magically bound him so he couldn't get away and the police could easily find him.

Without giving him another glance I walked through the open fire exit - not knowing who or what I was about to find next.


	19. Chapter 19

**Content warning for violence and swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

As I slowly started to make my way through the quiet warehouse I couldn't hear a single pin drop for a few seconds which I found very unnerving. I tried to sense where Ben was and I dropped into a panic when I heard three other male's voices and I didn't recognise two of them. However the person that was currently closet to me shocked me to my core - Chad! How could he do this to Ben? Someone who he classed as a brother and a best friend?

I started to quickly head towards him; and thankfully he was on his own in between two large storage containers singing to himself. As soon as he came into my eye line I smirked to myself that he had his back to me; so I quickly and quietly as I could walked towards him until I was behind him. I then tapped him in his right shoulder and when he turned around I quickly uppercut him in the chin which made him stumble back.

"What the fuck!" he shouted. Before he could have the change to gain composure I then quickly hit him in the face once more; before I hit him in the stomach; which winded him and knocked all the air out of his lungs. "AUGH!" he shouted out in pain. I then gave him a couple of seconds to stand up straight as I worked on calming down the fire of rage and hatred that was building up within me.

"Big mistake on your part" he growled as he lunged forward but I quickly moved just in time and he fell harshly to the floor. He then went to stumble to his feet; but just as he got to his footing I quickly kicked him in the ribs, which made him drop to his knees.

I then used this as an opportunity to subdue him so I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a sleeper hold. He attempted to get me off his back but I only tightened my grip and I heard him gasp in pain. He continued to fight against my hold until a few seconds later he became limp in my arms before losing consciousness.

I dropped him to the floor and quickly magically bound him; as I watched his breathing begin to return to normal. After watching him for a few seconds I heard another male's voice that I didn't recognise; which caused me to turn and run in their direction as I hoped that I was getting closer to Ben.

* * *

After I ran to the middle of the warehouse I grimaced as I continued to hear Ben whimper and groan in pain; I hated hearing these noises come from him and I was dreading seeing what these monsters had done to him. My eyes started to burn; and I knew for a fine fact that the last two members of Bobby's gang were going to bear the brunt of my frustrations; but there was no way that I could let them get away with this. They needed to feel pain; they needed to feel my vengeance.

My train of thought was broken when I saw a tall blond man stood in a front of a couple of empty and disused offices; as soon as I saw him I knew who he was. He was one of Bobby's friends; he had tried to hook up with me on the night that Ben ended things with me as he thought that I was also dating Sam. The memory of him telling me that Bobby told him that I would be up for it flew to the fore front of my mind and I suddenly snapped.

I quickly flew at him and we quickly started to fight; as we started to scuffle it was very easy to start winning this fight. And as I continued to fight my way towards my Beast I couldn't help but notice that the longer that this fight was continuing the more my blood was boiling.


	20. Chapter 20

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

It felt like an eternity when Bobby smugly left after telling me that he was now on his way to see Mal; I didn't know what was worse! The pain I was currently consumed by, not knowing where or how Mal was or the not knowing what was going on!

My mind and body felt completely broken; and as the more time that ticked by I felt myself slipping away. I was trying my best to will myself to survive; but it was proving more and more difficult with every passing second. Every cut, bruise and swelling was screaming in protest to the point I felt like I was being torn in two. I actually wished that I was being torn in two; then at least it would just be one burst of pain rather than lying in absolute agony like this.

My newly scared skin was burning and stinging as blood continued to meekly flow from me as I continued to become woozy and light-headed. My vision had completely blurred now; however this was overshadowed by the fact that due to the wounds and bruising to my face my eyes were nearly shut anyway.

I attempted to move my arms in a bid to get more comfortable and I winced in pain at my very stiff and painful joints so I slowly placed them back into my disfigured lap. I tried to concentrate on my breathing as I recoiled; and I suddenly slid down the wall and onto my right side. I cried out in pain at the new wave of pain; and I attempted to steady my breathing once more to help content with the never ending and relentless pain.

* * *

I then let my mind wander onto Mal; I really hoped that she wasn't anywhere near Bobby! However when this thought processed in the forefront of my mind images of distaste assaulted me. I was getting quick visions of Bobby forcing himself onto Mal, him kissing her and forcing her to have sex. I tried to push away the mental anguish and the pained look on Mal's face I heard Bobby's evil laugh echo in my ears; and his smug grin came to the fore front of my mind; and I felt as if I wanted to be sick. I hated that me and Mal were in this situation! I hated that she was at such a high risk!

I painfully smiles as I thought about the last conversation that me and Mal shared; I had been sitting in my office just after breakfast and Mal was coming in to tell me that she was just about to go to work. I couldn't help but smile warmly at her; even though we just had a brief kiss and cuddle after breakfast she always wanted to make sure that she came to see before we she left Auradon Castle. As she walked into my office she dropped her bags onto one of the dark blue leather couches in my office before she quickly walked around the desk and towards me. When she stood on my right hand side she then turned and dropped into my lap and we wrapped our arms around each other and cuddled tightly together.

I sighed as I remembered the warm and loving look his here eyes as she cupped the right hand side of my face with her left hand; and I winced in pain as I meekly smiled as I remembered fondly that we gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds before she pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips. When she pulled away she snuggled her face into my hair for a few perfect seconds; we then shared a quick smile before she jumped up from my lap and went to go and collect her things together.

When she got to the couch she threw her work bag over her shoulder; and picked up her lunch bag that held in it the lunch that Mrs Potts had prepared for her. She then winked at me before she told me that she loved me before turning to leave my office. As I watched as she walked out of my office I remembered feelings like the luckiest man in the Kingdom - completely blissfully unaware of what was going to happen to me and Mal next.

* * *

Thankfully I was quickly snapped out of my tortured train of thought when I heard fighting outside the office not so far away. I started to feel relief start to flow through my body; I was saved! I had managed to be able to fight my way until my rescue! I was close to seeing my perfect purple haired princess again! I felt a chill run down my spine as I taunted myself with the thought that something might have happened to Mal. I really hoped that this wasn't going to be the case! I hoped, in fact, that she was actually here. Please just let her be safe and that not a single hair had been harmed on her head! I couldn't bear it if anything had happened to her; she was my one true love, after all. And I wanted was for both of us to be safe, together and away from Bobby and his band of low degenerates.


	21. Chapter 21

**Content warning for swearing and violence in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After quickly subduing and magically binding the third member of Bobby's gang I continued to feel my stomach churn as Ben's whimpering and cries continued to echo in my ears. As I started to make my way closer to him I heard a thud and a loud cry escape from Ben's lips. Was I about to find them torturing Ben? Lucifer help them if this was the case!

With this in mind I quickly ran towards where the noises were coming from and Ben and I was greeted by a tall, bald and very muscular man wearing white vest, light blue jeans with black boots. I didn't know who this man was; but he was the only person that was in between me and Ben - hopefully!

"I'm coming Ben" I muttered to myself as I decided than rather just teleporting to Ben I also wanted to make sure that his guard also pay. So I quickly ran at Ben's guard and dove at him and we began fighting.

Even given his towering nearly seven foot height over me I was able to get two uppercuts to his chin while dodging his attempts to punch and grab hold of me. I saw that he was about to attempt to kick me in the stomach but I quickly span around; which meant I dodged him again before kicking him in the stomach, winding him. When he doubled over in pain I then used this as a perfect opportunity to knee him in the face and he grunted as he put his head into his hands. I then jumped up and kicked his head however he quickly caught my leg and used this as leverage to push me back and I stumbled onto the floor.

He then used the first few seconds to stand up straight before he lunged forward; and he was just about to grab hold of me but I quickly teleported away from him so I was now standing in the corridor a short distance away from him.

"BITCH!" he shouted in destain as his eyes landed on me. "Get here now! he snapped as we both ran at each other. It was like time was suddenly going slowly; as I watched as this man ran towards me an I saw the evil and darkness in his eyes. If I wasn't a VK then it would have unsettled me; however I had seen the same cold look in many eyes on the Isle of the Lost.

As we both fell into a series of kicks and punches the whole time through I was very wary of my stomach; thankfully I was able to dodge them all. It wasn't just Ben I needed to keep safe - but it was our baby also. I was able to hit him in the face, stomach and ribs; however given my varied and vast experience in fighting he had only been able to strike my face a handful of times.

I shoved him away; and as we both tried to regulate our breathing we began to circle slowly as we glared at each other. I growled as I heard Ben whimper again and I felt something snap in me once more; and I stormed forward crashing into the man. As we both flew through the air meant that we both flew through the office door; and I heard a loud bang as the door hit against the wall.

We continued to scrap on the floor once more; Ben's guard manages to quickly get me on my back and he quickly strikes my face four times. I started to feel light headed and dizzy; but I find the strength to reach up and rake his eyes which made his hands fly up to his eyes.

I used this to my advantage and I kicked him off me and I abruptly swung my right fist and it collided with his jaw and I watched as his eyes started to roll as he dropped to the floor. I then quickly let my eyes sweep across the room and I pulled one brow up in confusion as I couldn't see Ben. However my eyes landed on a shadow of a mass in the corner. I took a couple of steps forward and I gasped at the sight that I was met with.


	22. Chapter 22

**Content warning for fighting and violence in this chapter.**

* * *

My eyes quickly swept over Ben and I felt shock and horror sweep over me; what had those monsters done to him? It was even to the point where I didn't even recognise him; I watched as he attempted to lift his hands up to me but his eyes started to roll and his hands dropped back down. I then noted at what Bobby had done to my soul mate; he had obviously been struck to the face given the swelling to his face, broken nose and bust lips; and I started to feel tears flow down my face.

I then saw that all of his joints in his whole body were dislocated and misshaped which reminded me of the photo that was sent to me. However I then began to see what must have happened after that. His dark blue shirt had been ripped open in the front and the back; and there were welts on his sides and on his back which told me that they had whipped him. His fingers were managed and bent out of shape; however I could now see what Bobby was talking about about Ben near death. He was bleeding to death! There were two large cuts in the shape of a cross was on his face; which still had blood slowly flowing from it. And there were also two large cuts cross over his chest and stomach which also had blood flowing from it.

However before I could do or say anything else I was quickly tackled to the floor by Ben's guard and we started to fight in front of Ben. I was quickly able to get on top of Ben's guard and strike him four times in the face. He then hits my jaw harshly and I felt my neck crack as my face flung back. I shook my head as I started to feel groggy; and I was quickly knocked onto my back and he quickly straddled me and pinned me down. I watched as he went to strike my face once more; and I froze before I quickly teleported away from him.

"Mal?" I heard Ben painfully whimper in shock. I grunted back in response as I span around and I kicked his guard in the back of his head, which made him stumble. In a bid to get Ben to Doctor Cameron quicker I then went behind him and I pulled him into a sleep hold. Just like Chad he struggled against me; and I kept my grip tight as he attempted to throw me off him. However my hatred for him consumed me and I continued to tighten my arms around his neck; until he went limp in my arms. I threw him on the floor and quickly magically bound him.

"Mal?" I heard Ben painfully whimper again and I span around and ran up to Ben.

"Yes Ben it's me" I answered and I quickly pulled my balaclava off and threw it to the floor

"Mal your bleeding" he groaned as he painfully readjusted himself on the floor as he lay on his right side.

"I think that is the least of our worries at the moment baby" I advised as I pulled my phone out and I quickly rang Doctor Cameron.

"Lady Mal-" he answered as he quickly answered as his phone only rang twice.

"Doctor Cameron" I answered. "I have Ben were do I need to bring him?" I questioned urgently.

"Where are you I'll send an ambulance?" he pressed.

"No!" I exclaimed as I watched him writhe slowly in pain on the cold floor. "I'll teleport, there's no time for that" I dismissed.

"Is he that bad?" He questioned slowly and in concern.

"Yes" I confirmed. "He's in a really bad way" I said sadly as I tried to fight back tears that were trying to form in my eyes.

"Ok" he answered. "Bring him to resus; me and my team will be waiting" he advised and I heard voices in the background which told me that he was started to assemble his team for Ben's arrival.

"Ok" I nodded and I quickly hung up and rang Adam.

"Mal?" I heard as he promptly answered the phone.

"Adam I have Ben-" I stated. "I'm taking him to hospital" I explained.

"How is he? "Can I speak to him?" he urged and I heard his voice break.

"No" I answered. "He's not in a good way Adam" I stated as I pushed down a lump that was forming in my throat. "They have tortured him; and he is a lot worse than the photo we were sent. So be wary of that when you and Belle see him" I explained.

"Oh" he muttered. "Do you need us to come to you?" he asked eagerly and I heard Belle keep asking what was happening in the background which was making my heart break even further.

"No I'm teleporting him to Doctor Cameron now" I advised.

"Ok" I heard him say. "See you soon" he added.

"See you soon" I repeated.

"Yeah" he muttered as I went to hang up. "And Mal-" I heard him say which made me pull my phone back to my right ear.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Thank you" he said fondly.

"You don't need to thank me for that" I dismissed. This was the truth he and Belle didn't need to thank me for saving Ben; I would do anything and everything for Ben. This thought then brought what had happened with Bobby to the forefront of my mind; but I quickly dismissed this. This wasn't the time nor the place for that! Right now I needed to concentrate on getting Ben to safety and way from harm. "But can you tell the others and the police? I don't want to waste any more time!" I pressed as I started to hear police sirens in the far distance.

"Of course" Adam answered and I quickly hung up.

"Come on Benny" I said as I crouched in front of him and I slid my phone back into my trouser pocket. "Let's get you away from here" I added as I slid my arms lightly around him and I froze as I heard him wince. "Sorry!" I exclaimed as I quickly pulled my arms back.

"It's ok" he gulped. "It's ok" he repeated as he panted. "I knew you'd come" He groaned as his head lazily rolled.

"Of course baby" I said as tears began to flow down my cheeks. "Of course" I added. "Let's go" I added as I slid closer to him.

"Ok" he nodded and I lightly wrapped my arms around him; and I quickly teleported him away from the warehouse. I was currently filled with emotion - guilt at what I had to do to get Ben's location from Bobby; rage at what they had done to him. But most importantly, I felt relief and happiness that I had managed to save my Beast - and this whole sorry mess could start to be put behind us. Even if it meant he couldn't forgive me for kissing Bobby and we had to break up and just be civil for our baby's sake.


	23. Chapter 23

Me and Ben arrived in resus in Auradon General Hospital with a loud pop; and as I lightly helped Ben to lie on the floor I never took my eyes from him. I really couldn't believe the extremes that Bobby would go to to try and take my soul mate away from me. However the only two pieces of solace that I was currently clinging onto was the fact that Ben was now safe and everyone involved was now under the custody of the Auradon City Police department.

I heard Doctor Cameron call out to me; and I reluctantly looked up at him and I saw a team of ten people in absolute shock and horror at Ben's current presentation. I watched as they all started to make their way over to me and I noted that they had cordoned off this part of the emergency department to help keep the secrecy of what happened to Ben.

As they began to attempt to slowly and carefully attempted to pick him up I stepped back to allow them the room to start tending to him; and I heard his voice echo around the room as they caught his wounds and other injuries.

"AUGH!" Ben roared.

"Be careful!" I snapped as I let tears continue to flow down my cheeks.

"Sorry" they all murmured as they slowly and very carefully put him onto a stretcher before moving him onto a nearby bed.

"Lady Mal-" I heard a voice say and when I tore my eyes from Ben and I saw as a slim, blonde, green eyed nurse dressed in dark blue scrubs.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"Why do you wait out-" he began.

"I am not leaving!" I urged.

"Lady Mal we must implore-" she insisted.

"I don't want to leave him!" I pressed. "I need to stay, the last time I left him he was taken away and this happened to him" I cried; and I watched as Doctor Cameron left Ben and walked up to me.

"I know you want to stay-" He began. "But it will be for the best if you wait outside" he advised.

"Why?" I advised as I wiped tears down my painful cheeks.

"It's not a nice sight" he replied.

"I know that" I answered. "Just save him please!" I begged.

"We will try" he offered. "But someone will need to greet his parents" he suggested and I nodded at this. He was right; it was me that needed to greet Adam and Belle. I, at least, had already had the shock of what had happened to Ben - but his parent's hadn't. And I knew that I had to be the one that had to greet them and tell them what had happened to their beloved and only son.

"Fine" I sighed. "But I am only going to be out there" I advised as I nodded towards the doors.

"Ok" he nodded. "I'll send some staff to look you over" he added.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Ben first" I insisted; yes I was in pain but I couldn't concentrate on this until I knew that Ben was ok.

"As you wish" he noted; and I slowly span around and walked out of the room. I then stood next to the window and watched as they carefully removed his clothes until he was just in his boxers before they started to see what wounds, bruises, swelling and injuries that Ben had sustained. As I watched as they started to tend to Ben I couldn't stop silent tears continue to flow down my cheeks as my chest and throat continued to tighten. I hated that this had happened to Ben; and I knew that there was always part of me that was never going to forgive myself for putting Ben at risk like this.

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed but I couldn't stop but freeze as a shiver ran down my spine as a blood curdling scream erupted from Belle as she saw Ben for the first time. I returned to being back in my numb state as I watched as Belle ran into the room and Adam and Doctor Cameron's team had to stop her and pull her back.

I watched as Belle was being wrestled from the room she continued to cry, bawl and scream; and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and out of the corner of my eye I knew this was Evie. She rested her head against mine; and as her head touched mine this was enough to cause me to break down.

I turned in her arms and wrapped my arms around her neck and I felt hers snake around my waist as I started to sob. My breathing became rapid and my chest painfully heaved; I heard Adam and Belle cry a short distance away as Jay and Carlos joined mine and Evie's hug. As I was held tightly by my family I continued to be consumed by sorrow and heartbreak.

A member of staff then came out of resus and told us all that they were going to take us to the family room; so we would be out of the way of prying eyes. I heard Adam, Carlos, Evie and Jay all agree with this; however me and Belle both insisted that we didn't want to move. Unfortunately for us both given our current weakened nature we were able to be guided away and towards the family room - unwillingly.

* * *

When the door closed behind us all I threw myself down onto a nearby couch and I rolled tightly into a ball and continued to let myself cry; I really couldn't believe that this was happening! I wanted it to be a nightmare! At least then I could wake up with Ben lying safe next to me; however instead the reality was that Ben was currently fighting for his life! I couldn't lose him! No! This wasn't an option! I couldn't be without him! Our baby couldn't be without him!

It took a long time before me and Belle were able to be consoled enough for us to talk; and it was at this point I asked what happened when I left Auradon Castle. As I looked into their tearful eyes I decided that I needed to tell them but there was no way I could tell them about me kissing Bobby. That was something that I had to discuss with Ben; enough had happened to him without me disrespecting him that way.

So I told them about what me and Bobby talked about at the hotel; me flirting with him; tying him to the bed and torturing him. I could tell that they weren't happy with what I had to do; but Adam even stated that at least I had been able to get Ben's location before it was too late - with we were all grateful for.

I then went on to tell them about arriving at APL and all the fights that I went through; everyone was shocked that Chad was involved. I couldn't believe it! What else I couldn't believe is that Bobby went and found other men that I had either had history with or attempted to be involved with me, all apart from the man who had been guarding him. I know that no one would ever say this to me; but I felt like this was completely my fault that this had happened to Ben.

However before we could fixate on this any further Doctor Cameron came into the room to advise that they were about to take Ben down for surgery. We all nodded mutely at this; we knew that this was coming. I was just about to put my head into my hands before he told the room that Ben was refusing to go to surgery until he has spoken to Mal. I then quickly looked up at him; I then questioned whether it was ok. Doctor Cameron confirmed this but warned me that Ben was very weak. I quickly nodded at him and left the room; very eager to see the love of my life.


	24. Chapter 24

When I ran into the room I noted that Ben was currently lying on his back; he had bandages on his chest and face to help with the wounds. The bandages were blood stained but at least it looked like the bleeding was stopping. Also around his head there was a splint holding his neck and head in a straight position; and there were also splints on his arms and legs. When I stepped into his eye line on his right hand side I saw his nearly closed eyes light up.

"Mal" he muttered.

"Benny" I cooed as I reached over and swept some hair behind his left ear. "What have they done to you?" I sighed sadly.

"Just a scratch" he shrugged but then winced slightly.

"Haven't lost your humour then?" I teased.

"Nah" he chuckled.

"You look so weak" I noted as I saw how pale and grey his face looked underneath the bruises and swelling.

"I feel it" he confirmed. "I think I lost quite a lot of blood" he sighed as he started to work on his breathing.

"Yeah" I said.

"Look at your beautiful face" he said disapprovingly; I watched as he then went to lift his left arm up but he suddenly stopped when he cried out in pain.

"Ben rest easy" I insisted as I slid my right hand into his left in a bid to reassure him. "Don't worry about me; I can hold my own" I reminded him.

"I could tell" he advised; and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was remembering the fight with his guard that he witnessed. "I thought it was you; but when you started using magic" he added. "Mal you put yourself at great risk" he muttered; as he grimaced in pain.

"Ben I had to save you" I urged. "I couldn't wait for the police" I stressed.

"Ok" he said. "I can't really give you any hassle. I would have been the same" I advised and I nodded at him. I knew this would be the case; and right now it wasn't the time for me or Ben giving each other hassle - we needed to be there for each other and help each other through it.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Mal I need to know something! he gulped.

"Right?" I prompted.

"Did you sleep with Bobby?" he quickly asked as my eyes widened in shock. I should have known that Ben would want to know this; but I didn't think it would be this soon. I felt like I was betraying him even further by not wanting to discuss this in length right now; and there was even part of me that wanted to lie to him right now. Yes I didn't normally lie to Ben; but I didn't think that it was the right thing to tell him about what happened between me and Bobby just before he went down for surgery - he had been enough as it is! I started to mentally kick myself as I continued to hurt my soul mate with this situation.

"What?" I questioned. "No!" I exclaimed.

"Ok" he stated; and I could see that he was relieved at this. "You didn't see him at all?" he enquired; I went to open my mouth however I closed my mouth when I saw a nurse from Doctor Cameron's team enter the room stopping us both in our tracks.

"Your Majesty" she stated as she stood at the foot of Ben's stretcher. "It is time" she confirmed.

"Ok" he muttered. "Baby I need to go" he sighed; and I could tell that didn't want to go but he needed to start getting his injuries tended to so he could start healing properly.

"Ok" I nodded. "I'll be there when you wake up my love" I promised. "And we will talk about everything" I added with a smile.

"Ok" he repeated. "I'll look forward to it" he meekly smiled as I bent over slightly and pressed a kiss against the top of his head. "I love you" I reminded him fondly.

"I love you too" he smiled back. "I'll try and hurry back" he chuckled.

"Hey!" I teased. "Take your time baby; surgery isn't something that you can rush" I advised as I stroked his hair once more. I then watched as another member of staff then came in to help the nurse that had been standing watching our exchange; I then watched as they started to roll Ben out of the room. After I watched the doors close behind the three of them I knew that I had done the right thing - right now wasn't the time to tell them about the extremes that I went to with Bobby or our baby. However I did promise myself that I owed it to Ben and our baby to do it when Ben came around after surgery - as me, Ben and our baby deserved that, at least, given everything that we had been through.


	25. Chapter 25

I was then shown back into the family room; and when I entered the room they all went silent. Belle asked what we spoke about; and I quickly told her that Ben wanted to make sure that I was ok before he went for his surgery. She seemed happy with this answer; however I could sense that she knew there was more than meets the eye to mine and Ben's conversation. But I decided to drop this; I didn't want to fixate on my conversation with Ben any longer - I was already punishing myself enough as it is!

Thankfully it was at this point when the leading detective walked into the family room to tell us that they currently have Bobby and all of his men in custody thanks to my efforts. He did then state that he would have to speak to me at some point about the extremes that I had chosen to gone to. When Adam asked about this the lead detective stated that he was going to leave me to explain; he then told me that he would be in touch before quickly leaving the room.

This then opened me up for questioning once more questioning and I stuck to the original story that I told them before; I stressed that the only thing that I could think that the lead detective was talking about was my use of magic. Yes I knew that it was forbidden; but surely given the fact why I had to use magic it should speak for itself.

Midway through our discussion hospital staff came in with pillows and blankets; they told us that due to the amount of joint dislocations Doctor Cameron was going to be working on Ben all night. They then told us that he had three other surgeons working with him and they currently were beginning to work on a separate joint. I asked was this safe; and they assured me that it was - as apparently that dislocated joints needed to be put back into joint as soon as possible. Normally with a dislocation the joint would be popped back in; but this wasn't the case in Ben's situation as given the amount of nerve and tissue damage that had also been inflicted against his body. Belle asked how long before we could see Ben and we were told it depends how impacted the joints were; but we were given a ball park figure of around three to four hours - given the number of staff working on him. I nodded at this as I sat down on a leather couch in the corner of the room; I then flung the blanket over me and started to hope and pray that it wasn't going to be much longer before Ben was out of surgery. And as I rested my head against the pillow that I was just given I made myself a promise - that when Ben was out of surgery I was going to be the one to look after him; and I was never ever going to let him out of my sight again!

* * *

_*Four and a Half Hours Later*_

* * *

It was an agonising wait in the family room as we all watched the clock to count down the hours; I didn't know which point it was that I feel asleep but my eyes snapped open when the family door opened and a very tired Doctor Cameron appeared.

He told us all that the surgery had been a success; but it took longer than they thought as they also had to tend to the large crosses on Ben's face, stomach and chest. I then asked whether we could see him but we were told not at the moment that he was currently in recovery and coming out of his anaesthetic; but he just wanted us to know how things had gone before he came to see to me.

We both then left the room and went to a nearby side room and I let him tend to my broken nose and bust lip; however things were made complicated when he wanted to give me medication and I told him that he couldn't. It was at this point I admitted that I thought I could be pregnant; the fact that when I changed into a dragon an egg also appeared kind of already confirmed this but I knew that I had to do this properly. As soon as Ben woke up we would need to talk and I would need to be completely honest with him; and I fully intended to be.

* * *

Half and hour, and a pregnancy test later, and it was confirmed that I was pregnant. Me and Doctor Cameron even figured out that I was around six, nearly seven weeks pregnant and this told me one thing - me and Ben hadn't been as careful as we thought when we went away to his lodge a few weeks after his proposal. However this wasn't something that I regret; me and Ben had made a baby together and I was never ever going to regret that. They were made out of love; I just hoped that Ben was going to have the same reaction - but if he didn't then we would talk through it I'm sure.

I still was in disbelief that I was pregnant; yes I had had pregnancy scares in the past but nothing came of it. However given the fact that this was Ben's baby I loved them wholeheartedly and I couldn't wait to meet them. And when I returned back to the family room; everyone meekly smiled at me as I returned to my seat. The room then fell into silence as we continued to wait to see Ben; which was something that was we were all very much eager to do.

* * *

_*Another Two Hours Passes*_

* * *

When Doctor Cameron came back into the family room we all took a deep breath in at the same time. He then told us that they had moved Ben to a side room for privacy and discretion. He then added that we could go and sit with Ben however he needed to make us all aware of a few things, which we all nodded to.

He explained that Ben's arms and legs were now in plaster casts, there were bandages on his face, stomach and chest to contend with the crosses that had been dragged across his face. He then added that given the amount of injuries they had sedated him and he currently had an oxygen mask on him to help with his breathing. I nodded at this; the description that he had given us all was currently showing in my the fore front of my mind. I was glad for the heads up; but I knew that it was only going to prepare me a little bit for what I was about to see.

* * *

When we were given the go ahead I quickly ran out of the room; and lead the rest of our group towards Ben's room. When my eyes landed on him I gasped; even though he was normally nearly seven foot he looks so small and frail in his hospital bed. As I dropped into recliner on the right hand side of his bed as I noted that he looked so peaceful; even though I knew that if he was awake he probably be in a great deal of pain. So even though I wanted to speak to him I knew that his current state was in his best interests. The only solace that I was able to take from his current state is that at least he was now safe and anyway from Bobby and his gang.


	26. Chapter 26

_*A week later*_

* * *

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

My eyes instantly tightened as the bright light started to enclose them; I grunted slightly and I turned my head painfully away from it. I heard a grunt croak from my throat; and it was like time had frozen for a second as there was no sound in the room; you could literally could hear a pin drop before the prospect of sound touched my ears.

"Ben" I heard a pained voice say. I opened my eyes fully and I blinked a couple of times to help my eyes to focus. It took a couple of blinks to actually get the mix of colours to start to become solid shapes. When my eyes caught the scene in front of me my body went rigid; I was lying in a hospital bed surrounded by my parents.

"Mother" I croaked.

"How are you?" she questioned as she stood up and stroked my hair. "My perfect little boy" she cooed as I noticed due to the swelling on my face that my vision was still impaired.

"Hmmm" I grunted again as I noted that my body felt weak and heavy but not in as much pain as before. However I put this down to the amount of drugs that I was on; as let my tired eyes look down at my body to see plaster casts and bandages enclosed around my body.

"Are you ok?" my mother stressed.

"As I am going to be" I croaked again as I attempted to readjusted my stiff body and I was suddenly met with pain. "Ow!" I whined.

"I'm going to get the Doctor" she insisted.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I need Mal. Where's Mal?" I questioned; she promised me that she would be here when I woke up - so where on Auradon was she?

"Over there" my father answered as he nodded to the right hand side of my bed. I let my eyes follow in the direction that he nodded and when I moved my head slightly it made both my head and neck ache. But when my eyes landed on the recliner that was next to my bed my eyes stung as they widened at what I saw.

Mal was currently lying curled tightly into a ball on the dark blue leather recliner; she had a purple fleece blanket over her and he head was propped up. I smiled meekly at the fact that she was soundly asleep with her mouth open slightly; I couldn't help but purse my lips together as I noted her bust lip, bruising, swelling and obvious broken nose and a groan escaped from my throat.

"She's never left your side" I heard my father say as I noted that Mal's clothes had changed since I last saw her; however I put this down to the fact that Evie was also asleep in a seat in the corner of the room. Evie obviously was here to support Mal; something that I was very much grateful for.

"She's been amazing" my mother added.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I saw her fighting" I muttered as I remembered her fighting the man that had be guarding over me.

"Yes" I heard my father reply. "She fought quite a few to get to you, single handily might I add" he stated.

"Really?" I asked in shock as I tore my eyes away for Mal and I looked over to my parents.

"Yes" my mother stated. "She came to you as the police were on their way to you; she was very impatient" she added as she smiled fondly to Mal.

"I could tell when she got to me" I said as I also looked over to Mal. "How is she?" I muttered.

"She'll be a lot better once she knows you are ok" Adam stated. "She's been frantic with worry, I think she blames herself for this" she sighed.

"Why?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion. Mal was not to blame for this! And I needed her to know this; it would appear when she woke up me and her had a lot to talk about.

"Well she thinks she is the reason why Bobby did this; so I think she feels to blame" my father interjected.

"What?" I exclaimed. "No!" I pressed. "That's not true!" I stressed. "I'm going to have to speak to her about that" I decided.

"Probably" I heard my parents say together. I smiled meekly at Mal once more and I decided that it was time to put her out of her misery; so with this thought in mind I slowly and painfully moved my right hand and I used my cast to stroke her left hand that was outstretched slightly. I continued to smile as I did this an I watched as Mal readjusted herself in the recliner before her eyes lazily opened.

"Ben" she muttered and when her eyes lazily landed on me I watched as they quickly snapped open. "You're awake!" she exclaimed and I saw a blue blur move in the corner of the room which told me that Evie was now also waking up. "How long?" she questioned.

"Just" I advised as she sat up properly and she slid both of her hands into my right.

"How are you?" she enquired as she began to run her thumbs against the back of my hand.

"A bit dopey" I admitted. "Not in as much pain now" I added.

"But you're still in pain?" I questioned as she pulled one brow up in concern.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Oh" she muttered as she dropped my hand. "I better get Doctor Cameron" she advised as she quickly stood up.

"No!" I exclaimed; which caused her to turn and look down at me with one brow up in confusion. "I want to talk to you first" I explained.

"Ben you can't be lying in pain" she advised.

"Please?" I begged.

"How about a compromise?" She offered.

"Right?" I prompted her.

"You get some pain relief first" she teased.

"Darn!" I chuckled back. "Ok" I slowly nodded; I then watched as a large grin spread across her face. She then quickly left the room to go and get Doctor Cameron - looking very happy and content at the fact that I was finally awake.


	27. Chapter 27

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After telling Doctor Cameron that Ben was awake but in pain we both quickly walked back into Ben's room; I then watched as he gave him some more pain relief. And just before he left he advised that it might make Ben drowsy and he might want to sleep once more.

When Doctor Cameron left Adam and Belle left after him to go and get changed, something to eat and have a nap; giving me and Ben some time to talk alone. When the door closed behind them I suddenly became nervous; I had so much to tell Ben and I didn't know how he was going to react to any of it. I knew that he wasn't going to be happy about me kissing and flirting with Bobby; and I hoped that we could talk through that. I also had to tell him about our baby - which was something that I didn't know how he was going to react - and this was really scaring me.

"So-" I began breaking the silence.

"So?" he repeated.

"We are finally alone" I answered.

"Yes" he meekly smiled. "You look nervous" he noted.

"That would be because I am" I admitted as I took his right hand into both of mine once more.

"Oh" he muttered.

"Yeah" I nodded. "I have so much to tell you" I stated.

"Right?" he replied slowly. "Should I be worried?" he enquired in concern.

"Probably" I answered.

"What?" He asked in concern.

"Ben I have broken a lot of laws to save you-" I started to explained. "And I have done some things that I really regret" I confessed further.

"You said you didn't sleep with Bobby-" he said slowly.

"I haven't!" I exclaimed as I looked down at the floor. I felt like a coward; but as I felt tears start to form in my eyes I knew that I couldn't look him in the eyes to tell him that I have cheated on him - even though it was against my will.

"But something happened?" I heard him say.

"Yes" I confirmed as I kept my eyes on the bedding on his bed. "I kissed him" I admitted and I heard him take a deep breath in. "He told me that I had to kiss him like I meant it or-" I began but stopped when a lump started to painfully constrict in my throat.

"Or?" he prompted causing me to look back up at him.

"He'll kill you" I stated. "Publicly; so I could watch" I continued. "And he said that he would make sure that the Kingdom would know that it was my fault" I told him as my eyes started to sting with tears. "Ben I didn't want to" I urged. "I had to save you!" I exclaimed as I started to panic as he hadn't said anything since my admission.

"What happened after you kissed him?" he finally asked.

"I flirted a little bit with him" I confessed. "I told him that I loved him and that it was always him; which was a lie" I continued. "Ben I have never loved him. I never will; but I had to tell him what he wanted to hear" I stressed. "I'm so sorry!" I cried as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Hey!" he exclaimed back as he tightened his hand around mine. "It's ok" he cooed in a bid to try and reassure me. "Yes I don't like it; but I understand why" he added. "I would have done anything to save you" he promised with a week smile.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Mal how did you get Bobby to tell you where I was?" he questioned.

"I-" I gulped as I used my left hand to clear my eyes and face of tears. "Erm-" I muttered. "Tortured him" I admitted.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"How?" he enquired causing me to sigh and look away from him. I hated that I hate to use magic to save Ben; but if this ever happened again (and I hoped to Hades that it didn't!) I would do it again; anything to keep the love of my life safe. "Mal please tell me!" I heard him beg and I turned and looked at him to see concern in his weakened eyes.

"I flirted with him; told him that I wanted to repeat something that happened on our weekend together" I explained.

"Which was?" he prompted.

"I tied him to the bed" I stated I remembered what I had done with Bobby. "When he was tied up I-" I began.

"You?" he pressed.

"Beat him up" I stated. "Used my magic to electrocute him; and when that didn't woke I truth spelled him" I advised. "That is currently why he's singing like a canary" I stated as I remembered one of the conversations that I had had with the police as Ben was unconscious.

"Is he?" he muttered.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Ben tell me what's on your mind?" I begged as I could tell by the looks in his eyes that he was still digesting what I had just told him.

"I don't like the lengths that you have had to go to" he replied as he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"I don't either" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal-" he began and I watched as something changed in his eyes.

"Aha?" I answered.

"If you didn't torture him-" He started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Would you have slept with him?" he dared ask before he could stop himself. I probably should have guessed that this question was coming; and I couldn't blame him for asking - given what I had told him and no doubt what Bobby had been verbally torturing him with.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to know how far you were willing to go" he advised. "Please?" he begged and we both fell into a very awkward silence with both of us not knowing where our conversation was about to go next.


	28. Chapter 28

"Mal-" he said breaking the silence.

"I don't know" I admitted. "I guess-" I stated.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I would have done what it takes" I stated and I watched as he nodded at this. "But I would have done anything I could before that happened" I continued. This was the truth; I would have done anything and everything in my power - I never wanted to see Bobby again, never mind sleep with him! "Heck!" I exclaimed. "He told me to leave you for him; to get him to do as I wanted I lied and told him that I would leave you. Runaway with him; just to get him to do what I wanted" I added. "Ben it was all lies!" I urged. "I only have and ever will want you" I finished.

"I only want you too" he returned and I watched as meek but warm smile spread across his face.

"So you forgive me then?" I questioned slowly. I thought Ben would be angry with me; tell me to leave him to give him time to think. But I think given the fact that the pair of us could have lost each other in this situation he was just relieved that we both had been able to be reunited before it was too late.

"Yes" he confirmed. "Yes I do" he added. "As I would do anything to make you safe" he stated as he pulled his right hand from my left and he delicately cupped the left hand side of my face.

"I know you would baby" I smiled as I slid my left hand over his.

"My parents seemed very impressed with what you did" he noted. "Fighting all of Bobby's gang" he concluded.

"Well-" I started to dismiss. "I know how to fight" I reminded him.

"Don't I know it!" he chuckled. "I knew you would come for me; when I heard the noise I hoped it would be you" he continued fondly.

"I was always going to save you Ben" I insisted.

"Thank you" he muttered.

"You don't need to thank me for that" I dismissed. "It's me and you against the world, remember?" I offered happily.

"Always" He prompted. "Your beautiful face" He noted sadly as he stroked my left cheek with his right thumb.

"You got worse" I returned back to him.

"Yeah" he agreed. "But that doesn't stop me hating what they have done to you" he recanted.

"Likewise Ben" I answered. "They could have killed you; if I was any sooner-" I said sadly as tears started to form in my eyes once more.

"Hey!" he cooed. "Don't think like that" he instructed me. "What matters now is that we are now together" he reminded me happily.

"Yes" I nodded as I used my right hand to clear my eyes and face once more of tears. "And I hope you know something-" I began.

"What?" he asked.

"I am never going to let you out of my sight ever again" I told him.

"Mal" he whined.

"No Ben" I insisted. "I could have lost you; I can't lose you!" I exclaimed.

"Mal you are never going to lose me" he cooed again trying to reassure me. "I promise" he vowed.

"I hope so" I pressed.

"I hope so too" he returned. "You were the only thought on my mind throughout all of this" he told me.

"Ditto" I muttered and we fell into silence once more. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it-" I stated.

"Right?" he questioned.

"But how did they manage to take you?" I asked slowly and I watched as his eyes widened slightly at this.

_"Well..."_

* * *

Ben then went on tell me that I had been gone around half an hour before someone hit him around the back of the head, which knocked him out. He said the last thing that he could remember was a sharp pain in the back of his head before his head collided with his desk as six masked men ran into his office.

He then told me that the next thing that he knew he was waking up tied and bound on a chair in the office that I found him in. I didn't push him to find out what Bobby did to him but he said that he was ok talking about it. He knew that the police were going to want to discuss it anyway, and he would preferred that he spoke to me about it first.

The next few minutes the was filled with Ben quickly telling me about what had happened to me. He first told me about how Bobby taunted him as he struck him telling him to let me go; and telling Ben what he was going to do with me. I actually felt sick to my stomach at this; however I knew that it was going to get worse the longer our conversation went on.

He then moved on to tell me about what had happened when Bobby assaulted him with a sledge hammer; at this point I had to beg Ben to stop as the memory of seeing that photo suddenly assaulted me. When Ben asked what was wrong I told him about that I know what they did to him; as they sent me a photo. Ben sighed at this and told me that he was aware of this; and Bobby used this as part of his next torture session.

Thankfully we were able to quickly talk about what had happened to Ben; and afterwards I stood up and held him lightly. I hated what he had been put through; but I knew for a fine fact that it was never ever going to happen again. I meant it when I said that I wasn't going to let Ben out of my sight; and I didn't know whether this was down to the recent changes within me - but Ben and our baby's safety was even more important to me and before. I would always protect them and make them safe - even if it killed me!


	29. Chapter 29

"Mal-" I heard Ben say after I dropped into my seat after our short cuddle in silence. I then looked over to him; and when I did this I could see that there was something on his mind - and I didn't know how or what to think about it. "There is something that I want to do; but I need to know how you feel about it" he advised.

"Ok?" I said in confusion as I pulled one brow up at him in confusion. "What do you want to do?" I questioned.

"I want you to marry me" he told me.

"What?" I exclaimed. What did this mean? We were already engaged; unless he thought that this situation had somehow tarnished our engagement somehow? "Ben we are already engaged" I reminded him. "I am going to marry you still; this situation hasn't changed anything on my side of things" I stated. "Unless-" I began. "Have you-" I began.

"No!" he exclaimed cutting me off. "You don't understand" he stated. "This situation hasn't changed anything apart from one thing" he said.

"Which is?" I questioned as my stomach bubbled nervously.

"I want you to marry me" he repeated. "Today" he clarified.

"Today?" I repeated in further confusion. "Why?" I asked.

"After everything that has happened I want you to be my wife" he stressed. "I want to start living our lives together" he added.

"And we are Ben" I told him happily. I got why he felt that way; but there was no rush. Me and Ben were now safe; and this was the main thing. It didn't get matter when we got married; what mattered was that we were together and Ben was going to get better. "We need to wait until you are better" I advised.

"No!" he exclaimed as he shook his head stiffly. "Mal please?" he begged. "If you really don't want to then I won't force the issue any more" he offered. "But please?" he pressed; and I began to think about what Ben was asking me. Even without this situation there was nothing more than I wanted to be Ben's wife - so why was I fighting him on his premise? I just didn't want him to stress out and get overwhelmed - given his current weakened state.

"Why do you want to do this?" I questioned; trying to understand his point of view.

"I want you to be my wife" he said happily.

"And it isn't enough that I'm your fiancé?" I returned.

"Yes" he muttered. "Yes of course it is; but I would be happier with you being my wife" he advised.

"But don't you need a state wedding?" I questioned as my mind started to show me how certain members of Ben's council were probably going to react hen they found out that me and Ben married secretly; and one family in particular was going to cause more drama. Yes Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip were actually the nicest two out of the bunch; they were happy to create a relationship with me - something I valued and appreciated very much. It was Audrey and Queen Leah that would have the problem; no doubt they would try to cause a scene and claim that our marriage was invalid. But to be honest I was past caring what they thought - I could only imagine their added reaction when they found out I was pregnant!

"Yes" he confirmed. "But we can treat that as a renewal of our vows" he suggested dismissively.

"Someone has thought this out" I teased.

"Yes" he grinned. "So what do you think?" he asked and as I watched as apprehension entered his eyes I came to a decision.

"I think-" I began.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"That I don't have the heart to say no to you" I said as I lifted his right hand up pressed a kiss against his palm. "Let's do it" I smiled as he cupped his hand around the left hand side of my face.

"Really?" he said slowly. "You don't feel forced" he offered and I smiled at this Of course I didn't feel forced; but what made me love Ben even more was the fact that he asked me this. It showed me that he did in fact love me; and wanted to be me for me. However I knew that this might change when I told him about our baby.

"No" I answered as I shook my head. "If I am being honest-" I continued but stopped myself when I decided that it was time to tell him about our little one.

"Yes?" he prompted me.

"I want to be your wife" I announced and I watched as a large grin spread across his face. "However-" I started and I saw his face drop. "There is something that I need to tell you; before we get married" I stated. "In case you change your mind" I offered.

"Right?" he asked slowly as his face fell into confusion. "Why don't I like the look of this? There is nothing that would make me change my mind" he noted out loud.

"You probably don't" I agreed with him. "I just don't know how you are going to react" I clarified.

"Well that doesn't make me worry" he said sarcastically as we both fell into an awkward silence once more; I knew that Ben loved me. And that he wanted to marry me; but this didn't stop my stomach from continuing to bubble and burn in apprehension at how Ben was going to take the news that he was now in fact a father.


	30. Chapter 30

"You look really nervous" he noted breaking the silence.

"That's because I am" I confirmed. We both fell into silence once more and we both looked at each other nervously before I decided that the best way was to just come out with it. "Ben I don't know how you are going to react" I stated. "And it is partly my fault" I finished as I looked down as my nerves started to get the better of me once more.

"What is?" I heard him ask and I couldn't help but sigh at this question. "Mal whatever has happened we will get through it together" I heard him say and I slowly brought my eyes back up to his face to be greeted my a warm and reassuring smile.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that" I muttered before biting down on my bottom lip.

"Mal tell me what is going on I am really worrying here" he begged. "I can't help you through this until you do" he stressed.

"Ok" I nodded before I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself before I finally spoke. "I'm pregnant" I announced.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I'm pregnant" I repeated.

"How can you be pregnant?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Well since we got engaged Ben we have been very active" I reminded him.

"Yes" he nodded. "When did this happen? The night of our engagement?" he quickly pressed and I knew what he was thinking. When me and Ben had sex for the first time I told him that he didn't need to wear a condom due to the fact that I was already on contraception; afterwards we always used condoms to be doubly safe - but it would appear that something must have went array at some point.

"No" I confirmed. "Due to the dates of it, it looks like it happened when we spent the weekend in your lodge-" I started to explain. "I can't really say which time it was" I added as I smirked at the memory of that weekend came to the forefront of my mind. "But it was definitely was some point that weekend" I finished.

"I see" he noted. "When did you find out?" he questioned.

"Shortly after coming home after you were taken" I advised.

"Ok" he meekly nodded. "Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Doctor Cameron, for obvious reasons" I stated. "Evie" I muttered as I hoped that he wouldn't be upset at that he wasn't the first person to know - like he should have been.

"I should have known" he replied before he pursed his lips together.

"Are you upset with that?" I urged.

"No" I replied. "I know you would need to speak to her" he stated.

"Well she found out accidentality; I was kind of freaking out at the time" I stressed.

"I can imagine" he meekly smiled.

"So what do you think?" I dared ask; as I noted that he hadn't really commented on whether he was happy or not.

"Mal I love you-" he began lovingly. "And yes our baby has came along sooner than I would have liked; but I wouldn't change anything" he smiled happily.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe how calm he was being about this! Over the last week as he lay unconscious in the bed I had envisioned every possibly scenario that could have happened; and yes I had secretly hoped for this but I knew there was a chance that he might be mad. By the looks of it me suffering with the guilt and this secret had all been for nothing; but there was no way that I could have dismissed either of them as unimportant. Me and Ben needed to have these conversations; they were going to play as part of our healing process, both on our own and as a couple.

"Yes" he urged. "You are my soul mate Mal" he said profoundly that made all the unease in my stomach start to ebb away from me. "And I love you so much" he reminded me.

"I love you soo much to" I grinned.

"Come here you" he teased as he opened his arms out to me. "I need a cuddle" he stated.

"Ben there's not much room" I stated as I gestured towards his single hospital bed.

"I'll move" he offered; but when he moved slightly to the left he was suddenly met with a wave of pain. "Ow!" he cried out in pain.

"No you won't!" I exclaimed as I got to my feet. "Stop!" I stressed. "I've had an idea" I added as I quickly swept my right hand to the left and I watched as Ben's bed moved away from me and changed into a double bed. I then swept my right hand to the left again and another pillow appeared on the left hand side of the bed and Ben's bedding changed from single to double bedding. "Better?" I asked as Ben was now lying on the left hand side of the bed.

"Better" he grinned at me as I kicked my shoes off and slid them under the bed. I then climbed onto the right hand side of the bed and pulled the covers back; me and Ben then cuddled together - with me lying on my left side and against his right side as carefully as I could. I felt him awkwardly wrap his right arm around me; and I tried to see in his face and eyes whether I was hurting him but he didn't show anything. "All I need is you Mal" he said as I looked up at him. "And our baby" he added proudly.

"You're not mad?" I muttered.

"Why should I be?" he questioned as he shrugged. "It's both our fault; so I have no reason to be mad" he continued. "However Mal-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"It makes me want to marry you even more" he confessed.

"I thought it might" I returned. "So let's get married baby!" I exclaimed before I started giggling. I then watched as a large grin spread across his face before he slowly and carefully pushed himself forward to press a brief kiss against the top of my head. We then cuddled together in silence; with both of us very content with the conversations that we had just had. I felt like I was walking on cloud nine; I had made sure that the love of my life was saved, had a baby on the way and at some stage today I was going to marry my best friend. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Ben; I knew that as long as we had each other we could get through anything - this situation was testament to that.


	31. Chapter 31

I didn't know how long me and Ben were lying in silence before we heard the door open and I looked over to see Adam and Belle enter the room. They were shocked to see that Ben's bed had been changed and we were now cuddle together; but they both stated that they knew that something like this might happen.

It was at this point when Ben muttered in my ear that he was going to tell them about our wedding plans; to which I nodded. He then asked whether if it was ok to share our other piece of news; I nodded at this as well. I saw no problem telling Adam and Belle about our baby - they were the grandparents after all! And I knew that we could trust them; they weren't going to tell anyone or talk about it to anyone until we publicly revealed it anyway.

When me and Ben both looked over to his parents I couldn't help but note that they looked both confused and concerned by mine and Ben's current behaviour; I could tell that they knew that something was going on. However I was now filled with apprehension on how they were about to react at the fact that me and Ben were not only intending to get married today; but we were also going to have a baby in the coming months.

I worked on calming my breathing and heart beat down as Ben told his parents that given what had happened that we wanted to get married today. They had the same reservations as me; they believed that we should wait until Ben was better. However Ben urged that given this situation it had made both of us re-evaluate things; and we wanted to get Fairy Godmother to marry us today. After having this conversation, however, they said that they supported our decision as they believe that they would have felt the same if they were in the same situation.

I then watched as Adam rang Fairy Godmother and asked whether she could come over at some point this afternoon to perform our wedding; she was overjoyed and accepted this wholeheartedly. She stated that she would come to see us at around half two and marry us at three, if were both agreeable - and of course we were.

I then stated that I wanted Evie, Jay and Carlos to be there when we getting married; so I rang Evie and asked for the three of them to come back to the hospital as me and Ben wanted to talk to them. Evie attempted to get out of me what we wanted to talk to them; but I told her that she would find out when she came to see us - which was something that she was very eager to do as she wanted to find out what was going on.

When me and Ben cuddled back together I then let Ben tell his parents that I was pregnant; they both froze in shock at this. At first we were both questioned whether we were sure; and I fully explained what had happened when I ran out of the room for the first time shortly after I had returned to Auradon Castle. I decided to leave out the story about my egg during my transformation - as this was a story for another time and in private with my soon to be husband. I then told them that my pregnancy was confirmed last week when he tended to my injuries; Adam then asked why did we not mention this to them over the last week. And I stated that I didn't want to say anything to anyone until I spoke to Ben - which thankfully they accepted this.

Belle then questioned whether this was the reason why we wanted to get married today; and Ben quickly told his parents that we had had the conversation about us getting married before I told him that I was pregnant. Again they accepted this; they stated that they just wanted to be sure - which we both understood. I then asked were they both ok and they stated that they were in shock and yes thought that it was before it's time but they accepted that me and Ben were beginning to live our lives. Adam even teased that he didn't think that me and Ben were going to make him a grandpop so young - which me and Ben couldn't help laugh at.

It was at this point a very eager Evie, Jay and Carlos all walked into Ben's side room; and I couldn't help note their surprise due to Ben's bed now being different. They all brought seats in with them and sat at the foot of the bed to hear what we had to say to them. Me and Ben both looked at each other before I gestured towards him to tell him for him to make the announcement.

Ben then told them that me and Ben were going to get married around three o'clock this afternoon; all three of them looked shocked at this. But this shock soon changed to excitement from all three. Jay and Carlos said that they were very happy for me and Ben; and they thought that something like this would have happened given what had just happened. And Evie was very happy for me and Ben to the point of tears; since we had been in Auradon all she wanted for me and Ben is to be happy - and now that we finally had it she was overjoyed for us all.

I looked over to the clock and I wished it was three o'clock already! Yes I had hated this situation and what had happened to Ben dearly; but now that it had passed all I wanted was to be his wife and look after him - something that meant a very great deal to me.


	32. Chapter 32

The conversation then changed onto any arrangements that we needed for the wedding; Adam then told us all that he had already spoken to Fairy Godmother. It was at this point when Evie asked whether I was going to get changed and I quickly dismissed this. I stated that I didn't need to get changed; as this is not what mattered to me. What mattered to me was that I was marrying my best friend. Evie however didn't like this answer; she said that me and her could go back to Auradon Castle and select a dress for me to wear.

I attempted to fight her on this and I nearly won; however Ben interjected and told me that he thought that it was a good idea that I got changed. When I questioned him on this he said that he was already taking our wedding day away from her; he didn't want to take my wedding dress from me as well. I told him that yes I appreciated what he was saying but I didn't mind; and I didn't want to leave him. Ben then said he was going to be ok; as he would be with his parents. He then stated that he thought it would be nice for me to do this for our special day; which made me agree with him.

So with this thought in mind I unwillingly untangled myself from him and I stood next to Evie. She quickly then stood up and I linked her left arm; and told Ben that I wasn't going to be long so he wasn't to go anywhere. He teased that he wasn't going to go anywhere - he then teased again telling me that I wasn't to keep him waiting. It was at this point that Belle asked whether she could join us and me and Evie both nodded at this. I quickly winked at him before linking Belle's arm before teleporting me, Belle and Evie away - with me very eager to return back to my Beast.

* * *

We landed in mine and Ben's room in Auradon Castle with a loud pop; we then walked into my walk in wardrobe to see which of my dresses would be suitable. It didn't take us long before we found a dress that we both liked. It was a beautiful dark purple wrap front, V-neck dress with a sheer finish. On the front of the dress there was a sea of dark purple sequins flowing down the dress in swirling patterns. I smiled as Evie held it up for me and I remembered the day that she showed me it; I told her at the time that I didn't know where I would wear it - but it seemed perfect as a wedding dress.

I quickly went to go into the shower; and as I quickly washed myself and my hair as Belle and Evie packed some more clothes for me and Ben. This was so I didn't have to leave Ben; I hoped that as he was now awake we were going to be able to bring him home - so he was away from prying eyes. The press had realised that something must be wrong as me and Ben hadn't been seen in the public eye for a period of time; they also thought something had either happened to me and/or Ben due to the fact that our families has been coming and going from Auradon General.

After I got out of the shower; I magically dried it to save time. Evie then brushed my hair for me and pulled into a tight bun with a few loose strands of hair framing my face. As she did this I asked where Belle was and Evie explained that after finishing me and Ben's things together there were a few things that she needed to sort. I was about to ask her what Belle was sorting out and Belle quickly entered the room with her hands full with two jewellery boxes and roses in the other hands.

Belle said that she picked some red roses out of her garden to be my bouquet; and she also had a yellow rose. When I asked what that was for she explained that she was going to attach it to the front of Ben's bandages; as he would wear a button hole on our wedding day.

I asked why she had jewellery boxes and she said there is another wedding tradition; which was called 'something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue'. When I asked her why this was the case she said that it was to give the wedding couple good luck amongst many things. She then explained what it meant; she told me that 'something old' means continuity, 'something new' means optimism for the future, 'something borrowed' means happiness and finally 'something blue' means purity, love and fidelity.

After explaining this she then opened one of the jewellery boxes and I gasped at what I saw; there was a silver medium sized hair brooch that was in the shape of a rose and on the rose there was dark blue and yellow stones on it. Belle then went on to say that she wore this on her wedding day to Adam; and she thought that I would like to wear it for my something old and borrowed item. Thankfully Evie and Belle hadn't started to do my make up as tears started to flow down my cheeks; I found it so lovely at the fact that I was going to be wearing something that was part of my soon to be parents in law's wedding. And the room went silent as she slid it neatly and carefully into my hair along the right hand side of my bun.

Belle then opened the second jewellery box to reveal a necklace that she and Adam had made for me for a wedding present; and again I couldn't help but gasp when I saw it. It had a dragon's head charm on it; there were dark purple stones on it's face and bright green stones for it's eyes. It was handing on a silver chain; and when Belle pulled it out from the box I couldn't help but notice how the light reflected beautifully from it. Belle explained that she thought this could be used as my new item; and I grinned as she slowly stepped behind me and fastened my new necklace.

It was at this point where Evie started smirking at me; and when I questioned her on this she then pulled out a dark blue garter. She said that not long after Ben proposed to me she me made this and when she handed it over to me I smiled at it. It was a dark lace garter; but she had cross stitched mine and Ben's name in yellow and purple writing on it. I couldn't help but smile at this as I quickly kicked my left leg up and I slid it on.

I then sat there in silence as Evie quickly applied make up to my face; and before I knew it I was pulling my dress and dark purple flats on. As I was giving myself one last glance in the large mirror in our bedroom I heard Belle's phone go off. And when we both looked at each other I watched as she smiled fondly before she spoke which made butterflies suddenly assault my stomach:

_"They are ready"_


	33. Chapter 33

Me, Evie and Belle landed in the corridor outside of Ben's room with a loud pop; the staff that were working just smiled happily to us before they returned to their work. I would have preferred to teleport straight back into Ben's room but it was suggested that I make my entrance just like I would as if we were in Auradon Cathedral. I watched as Belle walked into the room; and the room fell silent. I then felt Evie squeeze my arm and we both smiled fondly at each other. I heard Carlos mess around with his phone until a slow piece of music started to play; and I smiled as I heard it - it was the music that me and Ben had danced to the first time as an engaged couple. Me and Evie then stepped forward and walked through the door and I gasped at the sight before me.

Jay and Carlos must have left to do this as there was three picnic baskets piled up at the side; obviously for us all at the end of our ceremony. There was also blue, yellow, purple and green fairy lights now littered around the room; Fairy Godmother was stood at the foot of Ben's bed and the chairs has been pushed to the left hand side of the room so our family and Doctor Cameron could watch. I also noticed that there was a few more guests in the room; it would appear that Ben had been busy in my absence - as Jane, Doug, Chad, Az and Audrey was also stood waiting. When my eyes landed on Ben I grinned at the sight of him; Belle had attached the yellow rose to the bandages on his chest and he was now propped up slightly in bed.

I let Evie walk me to the right hand side of his bed and when I got to it I handed her my flowers and kicked off my shoes. I then lifted my shin length dress up slightly and slowly and carefully climbed onto the bed; and when I slid closer to Ben I watched as his eyes lovingly looked me up and down.

"Mal you look beautiful" he said lovingly as we both awkwardly wrapped our arms around each other.

"So you do" I smiled back. "Are you sure about this?" I offered; I know that or family and Fairy Godmother had put a lot of time and effort into this- but no one would blame Ben if he wasn't feeling up to it.

"I have not been sure about nothing more in my life" he chuckled. "Are you sure about this?" I watched as concern started to show in his eyes in case I had changed my mind.

"Of course" I smiled; and he grinned at me before we both looked over to Fairy Godmother.

"Ready?" she questioned as I noted that our family was also sitting down in their chairs.

"Ready" we both said together and she nodded.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of our King and his consort-" she began. "After everything that has recently happened they want to affirm their love and commitment to one another" she continued. "I will now invite the both of you now to say your wedding vows" she explained. "Your Majesty" she directed to him. "Please repeat after me" she instructed and I watched as Ben meekly nodded at this.

"I, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon" she instructed.

"I, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon" he repeated.

"Take thy, Lady Maleficent Bertha Faery" Fairy Godmother added.

"Take thy, Lady Maleficent Bertha Faery" Ben said as he smiled lovingly to me.

"To be my lawful wedded wife" Fairy Godmother advised.

"To be my lawful wedded wife" Ben promised lovingly again causing us both to smile at each other.

"Lady Mal" I heard Fairy Godmother, which made me tear my eyes away from Ben. "I, Lady Maleficent Bertha Faery-" she began to instruct me.

"I, Lady Maleficent Bertha Faery" I chanted.

"Take thy, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon" she continued with her happy pace.

"Take thy, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon" I repeated as I gave the same loving look to Ben, who couldn't stoop grinning at me.

"To be my lawful wedded husband" I heard Fairy Godmother say as me and Ben began to get lost in each other's eyes.

"To be my lawful wedding husband" I promised.

"Please both say together after me" Fairy Godmother instructed as me and Ben didn't take each other's eyes from each other. It was like we were the only ones that were here (not in a disrespectful way to the others) but right now it felt like the world stood still as me and Ben became husband and wife. I began to feel so overwhelmed by this but it was the look of love and devotion that I was currently sharing with Ben that was keeping me rooting. I loved him so much; and I was never ever, ever going to take him or our baby for granted! I couldn't wait to see where our lives were going to take us next! I just hoped that the three of us were going to be safe and away from harm - I would ensure this; even if it took me to my dying breath. "To have and to hold from this day forward" she advised us.

"To have and to hold from this day forward" we both said together.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer" we heard her say.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer" me and Ben said happily.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish" Fairy Godmother stated.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish" we acknowledged together.

"Till death do us part, and this is our solemn vow" she added.

"Till death do us part, and this is our solemn vow" we vowed to each other.

"Today, in the presence of our family and friends" she continued.

"Today, in the presence of our family and friends" we chanted together.

"Will you, the family and friends of the couple continue to support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?" I heard Fairy Godmother ask our witnesses.

"We will" I heard them answer.

"Now for the rings" I heard Fairy Godmother continue as Ben's calming leaf green eyes continued to burn into mine. I heard noise of Adam standing up and moving forward and placing two rings onto the book that Fairy Godmother was currently holding. Me and Ben tore our eyes from each other to pick up both of the rings and I smiled at what I saw. Ben said that he had had our wedding bands already made; and even though at the time of him telling me about this I teased him - but right now I was glad that he did as we were able to do this right now. Both of the bands were normal gold wedding rings, however they came with a very distinctive twist. A line that indented the ring swept across both rings; and in the middle of that divide Ben had the jeweller place an opal stone fixture that in the right light showed mine and Ben's colours. Also on the inside of the ring we had each other's names engraved - which I felt was a very nice touch.

"Mal-" Ben began as he slowly and carefully slid my engagement ring off and placed it on the bed in front of him. "I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage" he continued as he picked the ring up from the book, that was currently pushed forward by Fairy Godmother. "And with my body I will honour you and everything I have I will share with you" he finished as he picked the ring up and he slid my wedding ring onto my finger. He then picked up my engagement ring and slid in front of my wedding ring, where it would now be for all eternity.

"Ben-" I began as I reached over and picked up his wedding ring. "I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage" I smiled happily at him. "And with my body I will honour you and everything I have I will share with you" I promised as I slowly and carefully slid the ring onto his finger.

"It is my absolute pleasure to declare to announce for the first time His Royal Highness King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon and his wife Lady Maleficent Bertha Adams" I heard Fairy Godmother say, and this caused me and Ben to look very happily at her. "You may kiss the bride!" she exclaimed, causing me and Ben to quickly grin at each other. It felt like time stood still once more as mine and Ben's faces slowly gravitated towards each other; I know that we wanted to have more of an intimate kiss but due to our injuries we were only able to share a brief but very sweet kiss.

When we pulled away I couldn't stop a large and cheesy grin spread across my face; it was official! Ben was my husband! And nothing or no one could change this! I watched as the same grin was now spread across my husband's face; but my face suddenly dropped at the sight before me.


	34. Chapter 34

"Mal what's wrong?" Ben asked as his face also dropped as the swelling continued to go down gradually.

"The scars on your face and the bruising-" I began in disbelief.

"What about them?" he questioned.

"They are disappearing" I explained.

"Really?" he enquired eagerly.

"Fairy Godmother what's happening?" Belle asked for the room.

"It would appear that true love's kiss is healing Ben" she answered with a knowing smiling.

"What really?" me and Ben asked together. I couldn't believe this! Why did she not mention it before now? I could have just kissed him when I found him and he probably would be healed by now! Did this mean that he still needed the surgery that he had done? Maybe this was why she had decided to keep quiet about this?

"Yes" Fairy Godmother. "That is really strong magic" she advised; which made my grin even bigger, if that was even possible. I knew that I was Ben's soul mate - but this just showed the world that it was in fact me and Ben for keeps - no matter what was said or done.

"Does that mean-" Ben started. "I'll be healed soon?" he questioned slowly.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"How long?" Ben fired back.

"I don't know your Majesty" she answered before pursing her lips together. "Around twenty four hours, give or take?" she suggested. "You have a lot of wounds and broken bones" she reminded him.

"Did you know that this would happen?" I dared ask her.

"I had an inkling" she admitted. "But I didn't want to say anything in case it didn't" she continued and I nodded at this before looking at Ben to see him awkward readjust himself in bed.

"What?" I asked him.

"These casts are feeling itchy and burning" he explained as he readjusted himself again.

"That's yourself healing sir" Doctor Cameron interjected.

"I can't believe this!" he exclaimed. "You are making me better Mal" he sang happily as he pushed his face close to mine.

"Good" I replied smugly. "I hate to see you in pain" I sighed sadly.

"Yeah" he agreed. "It also means we can soon our marriage certificate" he added eagerly. "Make it official" he winked at me.

"It's already official" I chuckled back.

"You know what I mean" he advised.

"Yes I do" I confirmed.

"Come here wife" he sang as he pulled the covers back and I climbed in next to him. "It would mean that I have more to thank you for" he said happily as we cuddled together as Belle helped pull the covers over the pair of us.

"You don't need to thank me Ben" I dismissed as I snuggled myself into my husband. "It's me and you against the world, as always" I smiled up at him.

"Me and you against the world" He repeated as we all fell into silence of sharing this precious moment together. I looked at the happy and content faces of our family and friends I could help but give myself over to how finally settled I was. Yes I wished that this situation next happened; and me and Ben wouldn't have normally got married like this. But this felt so much better; so much more of a perfect fit for us two. I loved the fact that we had been able to take this precious and private moment and actually have it away from the world; how it should be - just between me and Ben and our loved ones.

* * *

A short while later everyone else started to leave; me and Ben told them that they didn't need to - but they insisted that they knew that we would want some time alone. I then asked why did they bring the picnic baskets and I was told that Ben arranged for some out favourite foods to be brought to his hospital room so me and him could share a meal together.

"This feels different" I heard Ben say as we were still cuddled together.

"I know" I advised as I looked up at him. "Husband" I said smugly.

"Wife" he grinned at me, causing me to giggle at him. I then watched as the grin dropped from his face as he began to adjust himself in bed.

"Are you ok?" I quickly asked.

"Yes" he replied. "Just feels a little bit uncomfortable with these casts on" he stated as he settled himself back in bed. "I can't take them off yet" he pouted.

"I know" I said as I pursed my lips together. "You will just have to be patient" I teased trying to make him feel better about this situation.

"Meh!" he stated as he pulled a disgruntled face at me. "I don't want to though" he sang sadly.

"Well you are going to have to" I cooed.

"Ok" he said as he pursed his lips together. "At least you are in bed with me rather than you in the recliner" he said hopefully.

"Yes" I confirmed. "More comfortable" I smiled up at him.

"And that's not the only thing" he smirked at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Well it's technically our wedding night" he told me.

"Yes" I agreed. "That is very true" I added and I froze as I clicked on to what Ben was trying to tell me. "Oh" I muttered. "I see" I noted. "My husband is horny; and by the looks of it he wants to consummate our marriage" I stated.

"Very much so" he smirked again.

"Ben" I sighed.

"What?" He asked as his face dropped.

"We can't, we really can't" I stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"A number of reasons-" I started.

"Which are?" he prompted.

"Well for starters you are like this" I reminded him as I nodded down to the casts and bandages that were on him. "Yes you are getting better but I can't have sex with you knowing that you might be in pain" I advised.

"I won't be" he tried to dismissed.

"Ben!" I exclaimed as I give him a stern look.

"Fine!" he sighed. "It does hurt a little bit" he admitted. "But I need you" he advised me.

"And I need you" I admitted. This was the truth I did need Ben; but right now wasn't the time nor the place. I just hoped Ben wasn't about to be upset with me for not wanting to be intimate with him right now. "But we both are going to have to be patient" I reminded him.

"Hmm" He hummed.

"Ben if we were going to have sex neither of us are going to enjoy it" I said. "Another reason why we can't is that anyone could just walk right in" I stated as I nodded towards the door.

"True" he agreed. "And that sight is for my eyes only" he winked at me.

"Likewise Beast" I flirted. "But don't worry Ben when you are better we will make love" I offered. "But I do need you aware of something-" I added.

"Right.." he said slowly. "What?" he questioned.

"There is a third reason why I won't have sex with you" I admitted.

"The baby?" he questioned.

"No" I answered as I shook my head. "Not the baby" I added. "I want you to have your full strength" I said.

"Why?" he enquired as he pulled one brow up in confusion. "Because when we do finally do the deed" I stated as I ran my mouth against his chest as I continued to look up at him. "I imagine we will be at it all night" I murmured and I heard a low groan come from his lips. "You like the sound of that?" I teased as I winked at him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I know you are right but I still want you" he smiled.

"I know" I nodded. "I feel the same" I admitted. "But we will get there Benny" I cooed as I reached up and cupped the left hand side of his face with my right hand.

"I love you Mal" he smiled. "The now Mrs Adams" He added proudly.

"I love you too" I returned. "Mine for always Mr Adams" I added lovingly.

"Hmmm" he purred as he pushed his lips against mine and we shared a long and loving kiss. When we broke apart I think we could both tell that we wanted to do more; but even a make out session at the moment was a bit risky. So we cuddled back together; very happy at that fact that we are both now back safely in each other's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

_**King Kidnapped In Heinous Plot!**_

_**By Charlie Charlton, Auradon Times**_

_A cloud of secrecy has been over the King and his consort for the last couple of weeks; and the Auradon Times can reveal that Auradon Castle has now made a statement on what had happened._

_King Elder Adam Adams has revealed that just over a week and a half ago, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon was kidnapped and taken from Auradon Castle by a group of masked men. He was then taken to an unknown location and tortured severely. The location still remains unknown to the public as it is currently a crime scene, however there is currently a large police presence in Auradon Industrial Park with the full Industrial Park being cordoned off._

_The group of men involved currently remain unnamed for legal purposes; but their identities will be made known at a later date._

_The King's injuries are also unknown; however it has been revealed that he is in good spirits after having extensive surgery by Doctor Cameron and his team._

_It has also been revealed that the King and his consort married secretly yesterday with a small gathering of friends and family. They state that they still intend to get married publicly but they intend to use this as a renewal of their vows._

* * *

_**King and Consort Secretly Marry After Being Reunited After Kidnap!**_

_**By Rachel Ridley, The Auradon Star**_

_An anonymous source has revealed seeing the Lady Mal teleporting into a corridor of the Emergency Department of Auradon General Hospital just before she is to believe to have wed her soul mate. The source went on to say that the Lady Mal arrived with her friend, Evelyn Grimhilde, and her now mother-in-law Queen Elder Belle Adams. Lady Mal was dressed in a beautiful dark purple wrap front, V-neck dress with a sheer finish; her hair was pulled into a tight bun and there was a hair clip that the Queen Elder wore to her wedding to King Elder Adam._

_The Queen Elder then walked into the room first; with Lady Mal and Miss Grimhilde walking into the room a very moments later. As the blinds and doors were closed nothing else could be confirmed; until the rest of the King and his wife's guests left - obviously leaving the newly married couple to some time alone._

* * *

**_Building Suspected To Be Involved In Kidnapping Of King!_**

**_By Luke Lemming, Auradon Weekly_**

_It has been speculated that the building in question that is to believe to be where King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon was held was APL (Auradon Plumbing Limited). It has been confirmed by the board of directors for APL that they are working with the police in all matters and is disheartened that they have been brought into this case. It has been stressed by the Auradon Police that no work members that work at APL are involved in the case; so the question would be why use this business to house this plot?_

_The group members haven't been named as of yet; but it is known that they are currently being held in police custody._

_No further news has been revealed about the King or his wife; but the Kingdom have been heartbroken by the news. Hundreds of flowers, signs and candles have been placed against the gates of Auradon Castle that shows as a vigil for the well wishes and congratulations for the young couple._

_The Kingdom eagerly awaits news of the young couple; which we hope we will get any day now!_


	36. Chapter 36

_*The Next Day*_

* * *

To say last night was a rough one was an understatement! Yes I was glad that he was getting better; however given the escalation of his healing Ben was very unsettled through the night. All the wounds, injuries, swelling and bruising were stinging and burning as they healed; Doctor Cameron came in and told the pair of us that this was normal given that it was magic that was healing Ben. And due to it being magic there was nothing he could do to help with these symptoms - which I believe only unsettled Ben even more!

When Ben managed to get to sleep he kept waking up shouting, screaming and crying; when I asked him what had him so distressed he said that he had been dreaming about what had happened to him. I wished that true love's kiss could take that away from him as well - I felt helpless and powerless to be able to help him through this. Every time he woke up in a panic all I could do was hold him close as his injuries would allow and tell him that it was just a dream. I hated seeing the panicked look on his face; however it didn't take long for him to fall back asleep - due to his current exhausted state.

* * *

After breakfast the leading detective arrived and again this was stressful! He advised that all members of the group had made confessions; but they were going to be held until their trial without bail. They also told us both that their lawyers were trying to appeal this; but they have been declined as Bobby and his gang was deemed to dangerous to be placed back into society.

The leading detective then told us that Chad stated that he wanted to speak to the pair of us; when we asked why Chad stated that as he was a good friend to Ben he wanted to seek mercy from someone who he had always treated as a brother. Ben then laughed harshly at this; he said that if he thought as Ben was like a brother to him then he wouldn't have been involved in this plot, he would have tried to help rather than cheer and laugh as Bobby tortured him. Ben stressed to the leading detective that he didn't want to see Chad or anyone else involved until the trial - which the detective agreed to.

It then got awkward as the leading detective brought two officers in with him to arrest me; when questioned on this the leading detective stated that I had broken laws relating to magic and I had to be dealt with. No one expect for Ben to roar; and he told the leading detective that if he wanted to keep his job he would drop this quick. He stated that yes he knew that I had broken laws; however it stated in the magic prohibition law that magic can be used in exceptional circumstances. He then fired the question of whether the detective thought saving him was an exceptional circumstance - which he agreed to.

I quickly jumped in at this point and attempted to calm Ben down; stating that it wasn't good for his health to be aggravated like that. Thankfully he calmed down; before I turned around and told the detective that I didn't intend to use my magic again. But I couldn't just sit back and wait around for Ben to be saved; I then stated that I knew that I wasn't above the law and I knew that there was a chance that I might need to be punished. I then suggested that it be taken to the fairy council; which even Ben reluctantly agreed to.

* * *

After the police left Adam and Belle arrived and we told them about how our evening was; I couldn't help but note that Ben played it down when it came to his nightmares. I made a mental note to ask him about this later - he obviously had his own reasons why he wanted to keep this from his parents.

Belle then noted that he looked so much better already; I couldn't help smile at this. I hated seeing Ben in pain like this; I was over the dome that I had been able to do something to help with this. Even I noticed the more I kissed him the quicker his injuries were healing - which only made me want to kiss him even more! If that was even possible! Thankfully the conversation then moved on to what had just happened with the police; which took the onus off Ben his injuries and his nightmares.

After hearing what had happened both Adam and Belle stated that they couldn't get over the fact that the leading detective wanted to arrest me. I advised that I saw it coming to be honest; given the amount of disagreements we had had. Adam then stated that he didn't want to think that was the primary reason why he wanted to do that; and Ben said that he was better he was going to question him on this - even though I protested profusely.

* * *

It was at this point when Doctor Cameron entered the room to check on Ben which was something that Ben was very eager for - as he was dying to get his bandages and casts off.

Me, Adam and Belle then watched as Doctor Cameron took Ben's observations; and he stated that things were starting to return to normal however his pulse and blood pressure was still a little bit high. He then undone some of Ben's dressings and we all gasped when we saw that the wounds were healed and there were just scarring in his skin. I still couldn't believe that it was due to mine and Ben's true love's kiss that he was able to be healed quicker! It was so overwhelming for me; yes I knew that Ben was my soul mate but to have this sign meant the world to me.

I couldn't help but laugh at Ben's eagerness when he started flailing his arms and legs around asking whether they could come off. Doctor Cameron stated that he would need to xray Ben before that decision could be made - to Ben's dismay.

* * *

Before I knew it Ben had been and gone for his xrays; I asked him why he still had the casts on and he groaned stating that they won't take them off until Doctor Cameron sees the xray's. I smiled meekly at him as we cuddled back together; I hated seeing him in pain or agitated like this - but I kept telling myself that it would be over soon enough and we could then go home together.

* * *

Thankfully it didn't take very long before Doctor Cameron walked in with a short, blonde haired, green eyes girl. Doctor Cameron told us all that the joints had all gone back into place and were now healed; Ben then cheered and we all laughed at his merriment. Doctor Cameron explained that Abigail (the girl he had brought in with him) was going to take Ben down to the fracture and cast room to remove the casts.

Belle then asked what the next stages and Doctor Cameron said he wanted to keep Ben in for a little bit more observation; and if his blood pressure and pulse goes down he could go home later afternoon today. We all gasped again at this; all I wanted was to have Ben back behind the safe confines of Auradon Castle. I felt better about him going home now given the fact that new security measures were now in place - but I hated that fact that he was just so out in the open like this. However I reassured myself that fingers crossed I could take Ben home today; so we could start getting away from this awful situation.


	37. Chapter 37

Ben was then taken to the fracture and cast room in a wheelchair; I went to go and sit in the recliner but Ben said that he wanted me to come with him. I asked whether this was ok; and the member of staff (who had now introduced herself as Chloe) said that this was perfectly fine. I found this a great relief; as I didn't want to let Ben out of my sight. I didn't know whether this was down to my recent changing into a dragon but I felt an even greater drive to protect Ben than before. Of course I was going to be driven to keep Ben always in my sight given the situation that we both had just been through; I just felt the fire within me that felt like it was going to explode if I couldn't see Ben at any given moment.

Thankfully my train of thought was broken as Chloe was starting to push Ben from the room; Ben threw me a reassuring smile as he reached his right hand out to me. I then smiled as I took his hand; and we started to leave the room together. As we were just about to leave the room Adam and Belle advised that they would pack everything together; so it meant that if Ben could go home it would save us some time. I felt butterflies start to flutter in my stomach at this; and I wished for nothing more for that to come true!

* * *

When we got into the private seclusion of the fracture and cast room I had to reign myself in once more; as soon as I saw Chloe going close to Ben with the cast saw I was shocked when I heard the dragon part of me start to growl. I pushed this away with great difficulty and when my eyes locked onto Ben's I watched him pull a brown up in confusion at me. I shook my head at him; and I smiled at him. This wasn't the time nor the place to tell him about my transformation; right now was just for getting Ben out of his casts - something we were both very much very happy about.

* * *

When Ben was wheeled back into the room we were met with Doctor Cameron speaking to Adam and Belle; Ben asked could he go home now and Doctor Cameron said not quite. He wanted to see how Ben's observations were doing; he also wanted to see how his mobility was - which was something that suddenly made me nervous. Yes the magical bond between the pair of us was healing him very quickly; but I couldn't bear it if he just stood up and fell.

Ben, on the other hand, eagerly stood up and he stumbled forward. Thankfully I quickly stopped him before he fell forward; he smiled at me before he took to his feet once more. When he was stood up straight he grinned down at me; I then pulled one brow up nervously as I looked up at him and he winked at me. He then stepped forward confidently towards me and he wrapped his arms around me; I was just about to hug him but quickly stopped as he picked me up and he quickly span me around. I heard Adam, Belle, Doctor Cameron and Chloe all laugh at my screams before he rested me safely back onto the grounds.

"Someone seems better" I teased as Ben wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It would appear so" he smiled down at me as I rested my hands against his strong and broad chest. "I love you so much my beautiful wife" he added fondly as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I love you too my beautiful husband" I returned; and before I knew it his lips were against mine for a few seconds as we shared a brief but loving kiss to celebrate his quick recovery.

* * *

After Doctor Cameron quickly announcing that Ben's blood pressure and pulse were within the benchmark; he then said that Ben was safe to go home but he stated that he wanted to see him again in another days. So after Ben had arranged an appointment with Doctor Cameron we then collected all of our things together so we could leave; when we made sure that we had everything we then waited for Dawson to ring Ben to tell him when to come around the back of the hospital so we weren't going to be seen by the press.

Me, Adam and Belle then all waited patiently while Ben had a quick shower and changed into some lazy clothes; we chatted aimlessly as we waited for him. When we heard the wet room door open I couldn't help but grin at the sight of Ben; he was currently wearing a bagging white t-shirt with light grey jogger bottoms and on his feet were a pair of white trainers. His hair was still wet from the shower; and I had to suppress the moan that was trying to build up in my throat. Lucifer he was so sexy!

We then heard Ben's phone go off ten minutes later and Ben then told us that Dawson was ready for us in an unmarked car. So with this being said I let Ben slid his right hand into my left and we all walked out of his side room so we could get home and behind the privacy that was waiting for us behind closed doors.

* * *

Doctor Cameron showed us to one of the back entrances where Dawson was currently waiting for us in a large black hummer with black tinted windows. I watched as Dawson quickly stepped out of the car and walked towards us; and as I did this I looked around the alley to see that thankfully there was no press in sight.

Dawson quickly opened the boot of the car; before opening the back seats and stepped towards us. I offered to put my bag in the car but he gracefully took my bag from me; just like he did with Ben and he went to go and put our bags in the boot of the car. Me, Ben and Belle call climbed into the back of the car and put on our seatbelts on as Adam sat on the front driver seat. As I heard Ben close the door behind us I noted that Dawson was climbing back into his seat and putting his seat belt on.

"Let's go home my love" Ben said lovingly as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders.

"Let's" I repeated as I snuggled into his chest as the car took off; with us all very happy at that fact that we were finally getting to go home. When we drove out into the open I looked towards the front of the hospital to see the press waiting patiently for some news on me or Ben; however thankfully we were able to drive out of the hospital grounds without anyone noticing.

* * *

When we walked into Auradon Castle I was confused when I realised that Ben was leading me towards his office - surely he didn't think that he had to return back to work straight away? I thought that I was going to be able to have a few days with him, especially as I now wasn't working at the art gallery. I smiled to myself as I started to remember that Judith rang me during the week when Ben was unconscious and I told her that I couldn't come back. She didn't asked much about it; but she understood and told me that it was ok to cut my notice short - which helped take some of the stress out of the situation.

When we walked into his office I fell even further into confusion when I noticed that Fairy Godmother was waiting for us. When I asked Ben what was happening he said that he had text Fairy Godmother to come and see us so we could sign our marriage certificate. I stressed that this could have waited but Ben told me that he didn't want to. I decided not to give him any hassle on this - he was obviously excited being newly married, just like me!

It only took us a couple of minutes to sign our marriage certificate in front of Adam, Belle and Fairy Godmother; however no matter how long it took it still felt quite profound. Even though I knew I was married to Ben by our wedding ceremony; this made it felt more real - and this was something that I started to feel overwhelmed by. Ben was my husband! He was mine! All mine; and nothing or no one was ever going to try and take him away from me again.

* * *

When Fairy Godmother left Belle then asked what we wanted to do this evening; me and Ben both looked at each other and I could tell by the look in Ben's eyes he wanted some time alone with me. I knew he wasn't meaning sex; he just wanted to be on his own with me - as we hadn't really been on our own in hospital.

"I was actually hoping-" Ben began.

"Yes son?" Adam replied.

"That me and Mal have the evening to ourselves" Ben told his parents.

"If that is ok" I interjected.

"Of course it is" Belle answered.

"We guessed you might have wanted to" Adam added. "Given what you both have been through" he smiled.

"Yes" Me and Ben said together; and we looked at each other and smiled at how in sync we were with each other.

"Let's go husband" I smiled.

"Of course wife" he answered lovingly as he offered me his right hand; I then slid my left hand into it.

"Night" we both said together.

"Goodnight" Adam and Belle responded; me and Ben then walked out of his office, with us both very eager to spend our first night alone as a newly married couple.


	38. Chapter 38

We walked in silence to our suite; and I found it perfect. Yes there were times when me and Ben would just be silent like this; we didn't need to talk sometimes. We were so comfortable around each other that we could be like this; however Ben finally broke the silence when he opened the door to our suite and he stopped me just as I was about to walk in.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Not like that" he smiled.

"What do you mean?" I replied. "Not like what?" I added.

"Like this" he grinned and before I could say or do anything he quickly dropped my left hand and picked me up into a bridal hold.

"What on Auradon-" I started in shock. "Ben you are still healing" I reminded him.

"I know" he simply said as he started to carry me into the room. "But this is a wedding tradition; and I wanted to do it" he advised as he kicked the door shut.

"I see" I noted. "So no use fighting you on it then?" I teased.

"Nope" he chuckled as he carried me to our bed and he carefully placed me down. I then watched as he quickly turned to walk back to the door; and my eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of me. There was candles lit all around the room; and the curtains and the blinds were all closed in our suite. A slow piece of music began to play and I noticed that the dinning table in our suite was set up for a meal.

"Ben what is this?" I enquired as I watched my perfect husband walking back towards me after locking our suite door.

"I asked Mrs Potts to make us a romantic meal" he explained.

"Why?" I said.

"Well I would like our first night together at home as husband and wife to be perfect" he stated as he sat down on my left hand side.

"I see" I noted. "It would appear that someone has been scheming" I teased.

"Yes" he teased back as me and Ben's arms snaked around each other. "But only to spoil my perfect wife" he added fondly as he reached up with his right hand and he swept some look hair behind my right ear.

"I suppose I better let you off" I said. "As that wouldn't be a good start to our marriage" I chuckled.

"No it wouldn't" he chuckled back. "But I am sure that we would have been able to talk things through" he added mock seriously.

"Yes" I answered back in the same tone. "But it is a good thing that we don't have to talk about it" I stated as mine and Ben's face began to gravitate towards each others.

"Good" he muttered as he brushed his nose against mine before he pressed a tender kiss against my willing lips. "Let's get seated my love" he said as his eyes burned into mine.

"Ok husband" I stated and we both broke apart and stood up from the foot of our bed. We then started to make our way towards the table; however as I was just about to get to my seat Ben quickly stepped forward and pulled my chair out for me. "Thank you" I said as I sat down in my chair.

"Your welcome" he replied as he pushed my chair in for me before walking around the table and dropping into his own seat.

"Ready your majesty?" I heard Mrs Potts call. "Lady Mal?" she added.

"Yes!" we said together; and I watched as Mrs Potts entered the suite through the side door with two plates in her hands. She then quickly walks up to our table and places the plates down in front of us to see a large pile of spaghetti bolognaise and meatballs waiting for me.

"Yum yum" Ben chuckles as Mrs Potts quickly left us to our own devices as Ben opened a bottle of red wine.

"Ben-" I began as he started to pour us both some wine as I picked up my knife and fork.

"Mal" he answered as he set the wine down next to the plate of garlic bread that had already been waiting for us.

"Are we treating this as our wedding night?" I dared to ask; and I watched as his eyes widened slightly at this question.

"I believe so" he confirmed. "Is that ok?" he offered.

"That's more than ok" I answered back fondly as I started to spin my spaghetti with my fork. "Pretty perfect actually" I winked at him before I took a bite of my food.

"Just like you" my beautiful husband stated.

"Just like you" I smiled back at him. We both then went on to have a lovely meal; and as we did this I started to think about the situation that me and Ben currently found ourselves in. Yes I hated the fact that this situation had happened by there was a very small part of me that was glad that it had. I felt closer to Ben; and I couldn't wait to spend tonight and the rest of my life with him.


	39. Chapter 39

After enjoying a lovely meal together which finished with strawberry cheesecake we then retired to bed; we walked hand in hand in silence and when we sat on the foot of our bed I couldn't help but note how nervous we both were.

"Why are we both so nervous?" I muttered as I quickly brushed some of my hair behind my right ear.

"I think because even though we have had sex before this feels different" Ben answered as he nervously pursed his lips together.

"Yeah" I agreed; as I began to think about this. He was right; the sex that me and Ben were about to have was going to be different. As we were now husband and wife; we were now bound together. And when we consummated our marriage it was always going to mean a lot more than any other sex that we had had in the past. "I suppose it is going to be different to the sex we have had in the past" I stated. "Because I am now your wife" I added proudly. "And you are my husband" I finished.

"Yes" he replied proudly and smugly. "A title that I couldn't be any more proud to have" he told me very happily as we slid closer together and wrapped our arms around each other.

"Me too" I agreed. "I never thought I was ever going to be anyone's wife" I admitted.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I don't love anyone else like I love you" I told him fondly as I stroked my fingers against his chest. "You are the only man that I would ever marry" I told him with a warm smile. This was the truth; Ben was the only man that I had ever loved. So it only made sense that he would be the only man that I would marry and have children with.

"Oh Mal" he breathed as he lifted both of his hands up and cupped both of my cheeks. "I feel the same Mal" he advised as he gazes deep into my eyes. "It has and only ever will be you; I know that it has been a rocky road to get to this point" he continued lovingly as she stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "But I promise you that I will always love you" he promised.

"And I will always love you" I vowed back and we both smiled at each other. I started to get overwhelmed in this moment as the look that we were now exchanged in the candle light was one of such trust, love and pure devotion. However before I could get too embroiled in this our lips crushed together. The kiss started off slow and our heads started to slowly move in sync with each other. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth; and I moaned as his smooth tongue slid against mine. I groaned against his lips once more as I felt him cheekily brush his tongue against the roof of my mouth. I moved my hands from his neck and into his hair and the longer the kiss went on I felt Ben's arms tighten around me.

When the need to breath came to the pair of us we broke apart but Ben quickly moved his mouth against the right hand side of my neck; and he quickly began to lace my neck with kisses. I started to feel shivers run up and down my spine; I couldn't stop moans escaping my mouth as our eager hands started to roam over each other's bodies.

As we continued to get lost in making out I started to get lost in giving myself over to my beautiful husband. It felt so surreal to be with him like this; and I felt that due to the fact that I could have lost him made me value him even more. I promised myself that I would never take him, any children we had together and the life we planned to lead for granted.

When the need to breath assaults us both again Ben broke the kiss; and as we looked deeply in each other's eyes I heard a hearty chuckle escape from this throat.

"What?" I panted.

"My heart is pounding" he admitted and I watched as he nervously bit down on his swollen bottom lip.

"Ben if you want to wait-" I began to offer.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I want to" he urged. "I don't even know why I am like this" he stressed. "Probably because I want to be perfect for you" he confessed before he gulped.

"Well Ben-" I started as I cupped his face in both of my hands. "You are" I told him with a lovingly smile. "You always have been" I added hoping that this would reassure him and put him at ease.

"Thank you" he muttered.

"Why don't we lie down on the bed and cuddle?" I suggested as I nodded towards the top of our bed. "Then we see where we go from there" I continued. "I'm just as nervous as you" I added with a slight chuckle. "But I think we both need to remember that we have done this before, and-" I stated.

"And?" he prompted me.

"We have all night baby" I said.

"Yes" he grinned. "That is very true" he said as we untangled ourselves from each other. We then fell into silence once more as we removed our shoes before climbing up to our bed. We then lay down next to each other before we cuddled back together. As I looked into his calm eyes I couldn't help but begin to get lost in being alone with him like this. I loved how we could just be Ben and Mal; and I was going to relish in every second that we spent together - now and for always.


	40. Chapter 40

**Content warning for smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

It didn't take long for mine and Ben's lips to find each other's once more; and we quickly got riled up and lost in each other. In our maybe fourth or fifth, as I wasn't counting, quick second break before our lips found each others once more Ben looked at me sweetly.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, which caused me to sigh as I closed my eyes. I allowed a smile to spread across my face as he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my forehead as the tips of his thumbs ran lightly over my cheeks. I then felt his mouth start to run tender kisses all over my face; kissing every inch of my face until his eager lips found my neck. I rested my head against his left shoulder; and my eyes stayed closed as I began to feel the intimate and overwhelming sensation of his warm lips against me. After a few perfect minutes of us being like this he pulled away and I noticed that his eyes were starting to darken.

"May I continue?" I heard him breath.

"Yes" I muttered. "Yes my beautiful husband" I added lovingly and I watched as a large grin spread across his face. "Make love to me" I continued. "And make an honest woman out of me" I finished seductively as I pulled one brow up at him.

Ben didn't need to be told twice and his lips earnestly found mine once more; however this time kissing me deeper and sweeping his tongue against my lips demanding access. I gave myself over to my husband; as I parted my lips and I groaned once more as his tongue slid against mine smoothly. Minutes ticked by as our lips fought for dominance; however as I felt Ben's left hand against my right breast, causing me to throw my head back and loudly groan.

"Everything ok?" he muttered.

"Yes" I nodded. "You know I like that" I reminded him with a large smirk. "However-" I started.

"Yes?" he smiled as he brushed his nose against mine as a cute smile spread across his face.

"Due to me being pregnant they are sensitive" I advised.

"Oh" he muttered. "Sorry" he quickly apologised as he quickly pulled his hand away from my breast.

"Don't you dare!" I exclaimed as I pulled his hand back. "I love it!" I moaned as the feeling of his hands against me was causing waves of emotions to engulf my body. "Please don't stop!" I begged.

"As you wish" he stated smugly; before he started to kiss the side of my neck as he started to massage my breast once more. As the minutes ticked by Ben swapped his hands over as he started to kiss the other side of my neck. I started to kiss his neck; however I giggled against his neck as I felt his hands land on the bottom of my dark purple shirt. I then pulled my lips away from his neck and I winked at him before I quickly pulled my shirt off and threw it to the floor, which caused Ben to chuckle at me.

"What?" I flirted.

"Someone is eager" he teased.

"Well there is something I need to admit to you" I offered.

"Ok" he said. "Go on" he prompted me.

"Well given the fact that we haven't had sex for a little bit I really need you" I confessed. "However-" I stated

"Yes?" he chuckled.

"The fact that I am pregnant means my hormones are raging; and I am craving you" I admitted; and I heard a low groan escape from his throat.

"Say that again" he begged.

"I am craving you Ben" I admitted.

"Oh!" he exclaimed and we both jumped back at each other and we began to fall into a series of long and loving kisses as our hands roamed over each other. I didn't know how long we had been making out but when we pulled apart with both of us naked, with Ben lying on top of me.

"That didn't take very long did it?" I teased as I noticed that Ben's member was brushing against my stomach.

"No" he grinned down at me. "Because I am craving you as well" he purred as he slid his right hand in between my legs. I felt him start to part my folds before he slipped a finger inside of me and I hissed as I arched my back up. "You are so ready for this" he sang smugly as he began to slowly work his fingers against me.

"Yes!" I moaned as I started to relish in the waves of pleasure that he as causing against my oh so willing body.

"Let me get a condom" he said as he slowly pulled his fingers away from me.

"No!" I said as I put my hand onto his left wrist to stop him moving away from me.

"What?" he questioned in confusion.

"Ben you don't need to do that" I dismissed. "It's not like you can make me even more pregnant" I teased.

"True" he chuckled as he climbed back onto me fully and I opened my legs to him to give him access to me. I bit down on my bottom lip to stifle a groan as I felt him rest himself against my entrance; as we wrapped our arms and legs around each other. Ben then smiled at me before pressing a tender kiss against my lips; before he bucked forward and he slowly inched himself into me. I couldn't stop a loud groan escaped from my lips as I felt him to completely fill me and my eyes rolled.

"Let's go slow baby" he moaned above me; and I nodded as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head. I watched as he looked down lovingly at me as he slowly began to move against me; and I gave myself fully to him. It was something that we both needed and wanted after everything that had happened. Our movements against each other was slow, and it set every hair on end, our toes curled up and we cried out in absolute pleasure. Every kiss was tender and every touch upon each other's bodies set our skins on fire as we began to head towards our releases.

After we were assaulted by our releases Ben went to roll off me but I tightened my legs around him to stop him and when he pulled a confused face I shook my head and he nodded at me. He then slid down slightly and cuddled his head into my chest as I began to play with his hair. We then both looked lovingly at each other and I couldn't help but let a very proud and smug grin spread across my face. Yes things felt very different now but it was in a good way - I felt even more bonded with Ben, and I didn't even think that this was possible! But one thing I knew for definite - Ben was my soul mate and it had always been him, and it always would be.


	41. Chapter 41

**Content warning for suggested themes in this chapter.**

* * *

After a short while of me and Ben lying like this I continued to take this opportunity to slowly and delicately run my finger through his hair as we lay in a perfect silence of just being together. Every now and again I kissed the top of his head and I pursed my lips together when eyes landed on the large cross that was currently across my husband's chest and stomach; yes it was still fading but it was still there at the moment - like a constant reminder of what Ben had been through.

I quickly pushed this feeling of dread away and tried to concentrate on the positives; Ben was back now and he was safe. We had just got married and we were expecting our first child together. Yes things were going a little bit quicker than both me and Ben probably would have liked initially but now that we were at this stage we wouldn't change a thing.

My mind then started to think about the life me and Ben would currently be living if I didn't break up with him all those years ago. We probably would have been married a few years now, and with one child and maybe even one more on the way. I heard Ben cough to clear his throat and when my eyes looked down at him I noticed that he was watching me.

"Everything ok?" he asked. "You looked deep in thought" he noted.

"Yes" I muttered back. "Just thinking about how things might have been if I didn't break up with you all those years ago" I admitted as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. "However I think we are probably back on track now" I smiled.

"Yeah" he smiled back. "We would be happily married by now; with at least one little one" he said and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was now thinking about this.

"Probably" I agreed as he looked back at me.

"I love you my beautiful wife" he stated.

"I love you too my perfect husband" I replied and I watched as a large smile spread across his face. We lay in silence like this for a few seconds; and I noticed that something changed in his eyes and I could tell that he was now had something on his mind. "Benny-" I started.

"Mally?" he sang back.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. "It looks like something is bothering you" I noted.

"Kinda" he admitted.

"Well I can't help you until you tell me about it" I offered.

"True" he agreed. "But I don't know whether to or not" he added as he pursed his lips together, which made me start to fill with concern.

"Why?" I asked.

"It might not be my place to ask about it" He shrugged.

"Ben-" I began. "You are my husband" I reminded him with a fond smile. "I think the time and place for things not being private is over" I chuckled. "Saying that-" I stated. "Much wasn't really private between us anyway" I finished.

"Nope" he grinned at me.

"So what's this thing you want to ask me about?" I asked, hoping that what I had just said was going to be enough to prompt him to tell me what was on his mind.

"You said that Bobby wanted to repeat something you two did over your weekend together" he said quickly and I watched as he pursed his lips together nervously.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Oh" I said as my eyes widened in realisation. "I see" I noted as I realised why Ben was so nervous - he wanted to find out more about mine and Bobby's history.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised.

"No don't be Ben" I dismissed. "I don't mind telling you, I just don't think you are going to like it" I advised.

"Probably not" he sighed.

"You really want to know?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up at him.

"Please?" he replied.

"Well as you know I met Bobby on a night out-" I began as my mind started to relive the memory of meeting Bobby. "After dancing and flirting for a little while we started making out on the dance floor; and he asked me whether I wanted to go off on my own with him" I described. At the time I thought Bobby was actually a lovely person, he was sweet and charming. However I now knew that he was a psychopath; but when I first met him I thought he was someone I could enjoy time with. "I told Evie where I was going and I left with him and got into a taxi" I added as I remembered the messy and very drunk make out session that happened in the back of the taxi. "He took me to this lovely boat house and we spent the weekend there" I continued as I remembered walking hand in hand to the boat house, which afterward I found out was actually his father's. "We had sex a lot, and-" I started but suddenly stopped as I knew it was at this point in which it might become too much for Ben.

"What?" Ben asked in concern.

"The next day Bobby asked me to be more dominant with him-" I began to explain. "Something at time that was new to me; but I was willing to try" I advised

"What did he want you to do?" Ben enquired as he started to slowly trace patterns up and down my left side with his fingers.

"He wanted me to tie him to the bed and sleep with him" I confessed. "For me to be demanding" I added as I shuddered at the memory of being intimate like that with Bobby. "Basically be his dominatrix" I finished hoping that was going to be enough description for him.

"Oh" He said in realisation. "I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I replied as I continued to play with his hair.

"Why did you did that?" he returned.

"I don't know" I shrugged. "I liked it at the time" I answered.

"Would you like to do it again?" he questioned.

"What?" I asked in shock. Ben wasn't asking me to do what I thought he was, was he? I really didn't know how to feel about that; as Bobby did ask for some really weird things. Yes I knew that Ben and Bobby were two different people; I just didn't know where it was going to lead with Ben.

"Would you like to do that to me?" he asked and I saw something change in his eyes which caught me off guard.

"Erm" I muttered nervously.

"I'm not saying that now but maybe in the future?" he offered.

"Erm" I repeated. "Yeah, maybe" I added and I watched as a small smile spread across his face. "Do you want to do that?" I questioned eagerly.

"I like the sound of it, yeah" he confirmed. "I also like the sound of the roles being reversed" he smirked at me.

"Oh" I nodded. "Now I see" I chuckled. "My husband is being perverted" I teased.

"I would say I'm sorry-" he started. "But I can't help it when it comes to you" he purred before pressing a kiss against my chest.

"I see" I noted. "Well, yeah" I said. "I like the sound of that, you being all masterful" I sang huskily.

"Hmmm" he purred as he quickly pushed up on both of his arms and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"You are pretty perfect" I muttered as he pulled away from me. "I didn't know how you were going to react to that" I stated.

"Well I don't like it" He nodded. "But that is something that we can discuss" he offered before pressing a brief kiss against my lips. "But that is for us and us alone" he said mock seriously.

"Of course my handsome Beast!" I exclaimed as I pulled him back on top of me.

"And you are my beautiful dragon" he cooed as he brushed his nose against mine. I couldn't help but freeze at the word 'dragon'. I still hadn't told Ben about my transformation; and by the looks of it it was time!

"Is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"No" I advised. "However, there is something that I have neglected to tell you" I admitted.

"Right?" he said slowly. "Go on" He prompted me as his face dropped.

"Don't look so worried" I cooed as I cupped his face in both of my hands. "I think it is a good thing" I smiled hoping to reassure him.

"You think?" he repeated slowly.

"Let's get changed and I can show you" I offered.

"Ok" He nodded. "Can you not tell me here?" he enquired as he rolled off me.

"No" I answered as I quickly looked around out suite. "Not enough room" I added as we both climbed off our bed.

"What?" he stressed in confusion.

"It will make sense soon my love" I stated as we began to get dressed; yes Ben had been able to deal with the conversation we just had very well. However I didn't know how he was about to react to what I had to show him - and this was scaring me! And as I started to lead Ben out of our suite by the hand I began to hope that me showing him the dragon part of me wasn't about to change things between us. But it didn't feel right keeping that side away from Ben; me and Ben don't keep secrets from each other. So I wasn't about to start now!


	42. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

I decided in the end to take Ben to the biggest ballroom in the castle; as I believe that this would give me enough room for me to do my transformation. All the way through walking here Ben kept questioning me on what we were doing but I just kept telling him to wait. I had decided that something like this wasn't something that you tell someone - you show them instead.

"Mal please explain what is going on?" he begged as I locked the ballroom doors behind us.

"Ok" I nodded as we both began to walk into the middle of the room, another reason why I had decided to use this room was that the tables and chairs had been packed away and pushed to the edges of the room - giving me the space that I needed. "Well after I saw that photo of you I ran out and vomited into a plant pot-" I started.

"I know" he sighed. "Bobby told me" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"Did he tell you what happened after that?" I questioned; as I hoped that this wasn't the case.

"No" he said as we stood in the middle of the room.

"Something broke within me" I advised as I took a couple of steps backwards from him and put both hands up in front of me to tell him to stay where he was.

"What?" he quickly asked. "Mal are you ok?" he urged.

"Yes" I nodded as I took a few more steps away from him. "Let me show you what happened" I stated and I watched as he nodded at me. "There is actually a little surprise for you, which I think you will like" I smiled as I remembered mine and Ben's egg.

"Ok" he answered in confusion.

"Bear with me" I stated and I watched as he nodded at me. I slowly closed my eyes and balled my fists up at my sides and I started to will my body to transform. I didn't know if it was going to work. But I at least had to try - otherwise I was going to have to revert to plan B and just tell Ben what had happened.

I smiled to myself as I began to her the familiar ringing in my ears and my body started to heat up. The ringing became louder however as I knew what was coming I was able to make sure that I braced for the pain and not drop to the ground. I opened my eyes to feel my eyes burning bright green and I saw a very confused look on Ben's face. I smiled at him as I threw my head back and gasped as dark purple smoke formed around me. My body started to tingle for a few seconds before I felt the familiar eruption burst within me and I changed into my dragon form.

"Mal?" I heard Ben say an when I looked down I saw that he was in a state of utter shock. "Wow!" he exclaimed as I nodded at him. "Now I can see why you wanted to be down here" he said in shock, and I laughed at him. Noting now that Ben wasn't scared of me I then moved my right wing and revealed our egg to him and I watched as his face dropped again. "Mal is that?" He asked as he started to walk towards me.

"Yes" I said to myself as I nodded and I watched as Ben stood still and looked up at me.

"What was that?" we both said together and we both looked at each other in confusion.

"You can hear me?" I asked in my mind.

"Yes" I heard his voice say without him uttering a word.

"Hmm" I purred. "I wonder why this is happening" I thought.

"Let's leave that for another time" he dismissed as he eagerly looked over to our egg.

"Want to have a closer look at our egg?" I chuckled.

"Yes" Ben thought and he quickly walked up to our egg. When Ben was stood in front of our egg I then opened my wings fully and wrapped them around him and our baby; so we could be somewhat away from the world.

"Hello baby!" Ben exclaimed out loud. "I'm your Daddy!" he added happily as he slowly stroked our egg. "Mal this is amazing" he advised as he looked up lovingly at me.

"I know" I thought back to him as I started to feel my magic drain. "Ben?" I thought to him.

"Aha?" he said out loud.

"I know that you are enjoying this but I need to stop, this is draining me" I quickly told him.

"Oh" he stated. "Sorry" he quickly.

"Don't be" I dismissed as I took a deep breath and I started to feel my magic flow from my body. I relaxed my body slightly and I felt the pressure start to ebb away from my chest. I threw my head back again and the same dark purple smoke surrounded me as my body began to burn once more. The very familiar ringing in my ears got less and less and I closed my eyes tight as I felt myself change once more. When I opened my eyes I saw that Ben was stood in front of me with a large grin on his face.

"Mal" he stated as he pulled me into a very tight hug. "That was amazing!" he exclaimed over my right shoulder.

"I thought you would like that" I replied as I pulled away and looked up lovingly at him.

"I loved it!" he told me. "Anyway-" he started which made me pull one brow up at him. "I know why I could hear you" he advised.

"Why?" I urged.

"We are soul mates" he grinned. "I have read that a shape shifters like yourself can only talk telepathy with their soul mate" he explained.

"Hang on I want to try something" I advised.

"Ok" He nodded.

"I love you" I thought as I looked at him. I thought that it hadn't worked for a couple of seconds before I watched as a smiled spread across his face.

"I love you too" he thought back to me, causing me to giggle.

"It looks like we have made a bond" I said out loud.

"Yes" he also answered out loud. "And I wouldn't have it any other way" he said happily as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"Let's get back to bed" he stated as he nodded towards the doors. "Tomorrow we leave for our honeymoon" he revealed eagerly.

"Really?" I questioned slowly. In all honesty I knew that we would have a honeymoon at one point; but given the fact that Ben had just got out of hospital I thought it would have been postponed. But the looks of it I was very wrong!

"Yes" he confirmed as he broke apart from each other.

"It would appear that my husband is full of surprises" I teased as he slid his right hand into my left.

"Of course wife" he smiled. "I can't wait to see what you think about what I have planned for you" he advised as we started to walk towards the doors I had just locked moments before.

"I can't wait my love" I answered lovingly. As we left the ballroom I felt like I was on cloud nine; I had everything I wanted and more! A loving husband and a baby on the way. I couldn't wait to meet our little one; I loved them so much already. Even though they were a surprise to both me and Ben we both loved them endlessly. And now that I had found my place in the world I was never going to give it up and I was very eager to see the life that the three of us were going to have.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you have enjoyed this part of our series, ****I did initially intend to just post six chapters but I then pushed through and finished the full story. I got right into it and decided that it wasn't fair to me or you to make you wait for the ending of this story.**

**Thank you, as always for coming on this journey with me. It means a lot that you are still seeing where I am taking our Beastie King and Dragon Queen. **

**The next part of the series 'Learning to Love: Beast's Redemption' is going to be posted straight after this. I am over the moon that my new posting plan has worked! This means you are getting to read these chapters quicker, which is something that we both want.**

**I await to see what you think of this part of our journey together.**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
